


Lost in your eyes

by escapefrom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Side Changbin/Hyunjin, Smut, broken home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapefrom/pseuds/escapefrom
Summary: Jisung needed some tutoring for this one topic in math.But who could've known that his tutor turns out to be the prettiest and kindest person ever.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 241





	Lost in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first long oneshot I ever wrote so I'm nervous to post this.
> 
> Also English is not my first language so sorry if i made any mistakes. 
> 
> Shoutout to my sister for supporting me while writing this!

“I kind of want to dye my hair again.” Jisung said to his best friend. He looked into the mirror and played with his hair.

  
  
“What? Why though? You’ve been blue for what? Two months?” Changbin walked up to Jisung and brushed his hair. “It’s so pretty.”

Jisung turned around facing Changbin. “I’m just tired of it already. I kind of wanna go back to black. I haven’t had black in like two years.” Jisung smiled.

“True though. But go for it if you feel like it.” Changbin smiled back. “But I bet you’ll in the end just stick to blue until it grew out.” Changbin was right. Jisung knew, but he would never admit. He just gave his best friend this ‘Shut up, you don’t know me better than I do’ look even though the look was lying.

“Let’s go to class.” Jisung grabbed Changbin’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. The two boys walked across the hallway into their classroom. They sat down next to the window. Jisung’s table was in front of Changbin’s.  
  


  
When the school year started Changbin was mad at Jisung that he chose the seat in front of Changbin instead of next to him. Jisung was a weirdo. Many claimed he was an emo boy who colored his hair a little too often. But he was ambitious. Straight A’s in every subject.  
  


  
Changbin on the other hand wasn’t as ambitious. Well, more like not ambitious at all. He didn’t really care for his grades but they were okay enough to be an average student. They often fought as Jisung was 100% sure Changbin was wasting his potential.  
  


  
“Imagine your grades if you’d study.” Jisung always told him. But Changbin went to school only because he had to. He wanted to major in Music after school. “I don’t need good grades to make good music.” Changbin always argued. His parents had enough money to get him into a good university so Changbin really didn’t care.  
  


  
So back then when the two boys still sat next to each other the only thing Changbin did during lesson was talking and annoying Jisung. _Enough is enough_ , Jisung thought and changed to the seat in front of his best friend. He was a lot more satisfied as he was actually able to focus during lessons.  
  


  
The younger boy turned around.

“Hey, by the way. Do you still know this guy two years above us? The math genius? I think I could really need some help.” Jisung said shyly.

“Minho? Yes, of course. I told you I could introduce you.” Changbin opens his bag. He pulls out a straw and his strawberry milk. He unwraps the straw and sticks it inside the carton. He starts sipping while waiting for Jisung’s reply.

“Where do you know him from again?” Jisung looks down on his hands. He started playing with his bracelet. It was handmade. Out of pearls. They were black and four of them had letters on them. ‘J ONE’ it said.

Changbin made Jisung and their friend Chan these bracelets for Christmas last year. To celebrate the six months of their SoundCloud account. Chan had one that said ‘CB97’ and Changbin also made one for himself. ‘SPEARB’.

Chan was on a different school but the two younger boys knew the oldest boy from Instagram. After a while of mutual stalking they decided to meet up and a deep friendship between the three developed really fast. After some time, they decided to form a rap group called ‘3RACHA’ and to open a SoundCloud to publish their work. They wanted to keep it anonymous first so they decided on stage names.

“He is in Hyunjin’s dance club.” Changbin replied. Hyunjin was Changbin’s oldest friend. He went to a different class but in the same year as Changbin and Jisung.

Jisung continued playing with his bracelet. Changbin watched his friend’s fingers. He knew Jisung only did that when he was nervous or anxious.

“Hey,” Changbin grabbed Jisungs hand. “It’s really okay to ask for help. You can’t know everything.”

“I know. It’s just I hate asking for help.” Jisung bit his lower lip.

“I know, I know.” Changbin replied. Their teacher stepped into their classroom. “I will send you his contact later.” Changbin whispered before Jisung turned his face towards the blackboard.

~

_‘Hey, this is Jisung. I got your number from Changbin. He told me you’re tutoring in math.’_

_‘Hey, yes I am. What year are you in?’_

_‘Two years below you. So, I’m in first year of High School.’_

_‘Okay perfect. We can meet soon if you want to. What about tomorrow 5 p.m. in the cafeteria? It should be quiet there by that time.’_

_‘Thank you so much! Sounds perfect. See you tomorrow!’_

Jisung threw his phone on the other side of his bed. He let out a deep sigh.

This was the first time in his school career that he asked a tutor for help. Math wouldn’t be the problem if the current topic wouldn’t be calculus of probabilities. He didn’t want math to destroy his amazing grades.

Jisung may have the image of a reckless emo boy who didn’t seem to care about life but he still always had perfect As and rarely Bs through his whole time in school.  
  


  
He bit on his lower lip. He was nervous thinking about tomorrow. Jisung hated being told what to do. Jisung was an ambitious worker. He was bad with receiving criticism. Sometimes Chan wanted him to change some parts in their songs but Jisung most of the time refused. “Listen Kiddo.” Chan always started like this. Showing off their three-year age gap.  
  


~  
  


The next morning Jisung went to school. The hours went by very fast and Jisung spent all of them worrying about his tutoring. Changbin noticed something was wrong. In their five-minute break between two lessons he ran to the small shop near the entrance of the school. He quickly bought a bag of brown M&Ms. He knew the only thing that could help (at least a bit) was Jisung’s favorite snack. At least it should put a smile on Jisung’s face.  
  


  
Without a word Changbin laid the bag of M&Ms on Jisung’s table right in front of him. Jisung looked at the bag. He started smiling. Changbin sat down on his chair behind Jisung. Jisung turned his face towards Changbin and smiled.  
  


  
“I know, I know.” Changbin smirked. “Tell me how much you love me.”  
  


  
Jisung rolled his eyes and turned to the bag again. “Shut your ugly mouth. I nearly said something nice.” He giggled. He was grateful to have Changbin as his friend but sometimes, no most of the time, he was just a pain in the ass. He started eating the sweats. There was nothing he loved eating as much as he loved those small chocolate beans.  
  


  
Changbin leaned over his table to be closer to Jisung. He started poking his cheek. “Could you stop annoying me?” Jisung deeply looked into Changbin’s eyes. He stopped eating. Changbin poked again.  
  


  
“But look at your Jeekies. You’re so cute when you’re eating. Like a squirrel.” Changbin’s voice got higher while talking.  
  


  
“Stop calling them like this.” Jisung slapped Changbin’s hand away. Their teacher entered the room. Jisung turned to the front.  
  


  
“Thank you.” The younger boy said over his shoulder. Changbin smiled and stroke Jisung’s shoulder. He always knew how he could easily lift Jisung’s mood, even if it was through annoying him. Jisung knew most of the time what Changbin was doing but it still helped him.  
  


  
During their lesson Jisung started thinking again. He started being mad at himself. He didn’t want to be this nervous for a simple tutoring lesson. It was just that the pressure for school has risen the past months. Especially since he came home with the test and his first C ever. His father looked at the grade. Without a word, he put it aside, grabbed his wine and left the room.  
  


  
His father not talking was always a really bad sign. Jisung couldn’t fail next time. He wanted to be accepted by his father. That was his biggest desire. Jisung had a hard time being accepted by his father. Maybe because his father was a very conservative lawyer and his son being this emo brat wasn’t his favorite thing to see. The ear piercings Jisung pierced himself didn’t help either.  
But Jisung didn’t want to change his appearance just for his dad. That’s why he at least tried to compensate with his good grades. That’s why he had to get better again. That’s why he needed this tutoring.  
  


  
Jisung’s relationship with his father has always been very difficult. When the tension was too high between his father and Jisung he stayed a night maybe two at Changbin’s place. His parents were very welcoming and Jisung felt at home when he stayed over. But he didn’t want to be a burden. He already felt like one at his own home.  
  


  
It started being really bad when his mother moved away. His mother worked abroad in Malaysia and showed up only about once every six months maybe, sometimes shorter sometimes longer.  
  


  
The class ended. Jisung packed his things together. After saying goodbye to Changbin he made his way to the cafeteria. He entered through the big door. He looked around when he noticed he didn’t even know what Minho looked like.  
  


  
“Jisung?” A soft voice behind him appeared. Jisung turned around.  
  


  
In front of him stood a beautiful young man. The guy had the prettiest eyes Jisung has ever seen. He smiled.  
  


  
“Hey yes, Minho?” Jisung asked back. The older boy nodded. The walked over to one of the empty tables. They sat down. Jisung pulled his stuff out of his bag.  
  


  
Minho started looking through everything. “You really good in math. Why do you want to take tutoring classes?” Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes.  
  


  
“I don’t want to lose my good grades.” Jisung answered. He started playing with his bracelet again.  
  


  
“Wow that’s impressive. So ambitious.” Minho nodded. “Most of the times when I tutor people they have straight Ds throughout the whole year and not one C in a test that doesn’t even count for your grade.” Minho smiled.

They started working on some tasks to practice. Minho was a great teacher. He explained everything step for step and if Jisung had difficulties he always knew the perfect example to explain it better. After about one and a half hours Jisung let out a deep sigh.  
  


  
“Let’s stop for today.” Minho said. He stroked Jisung’s arm. “You did great.” He smiled.  
  


  
Jisung was happy to hear these words. “Thanks to you.”  
  


  
Jisung started packing his things. “My exam is in three weeks. How often do you think is the best to meet?” Jisung asked after he finished packing up.  
  


  
“Hmm.” Minho started thinking. “Maybe like twice a week? Next time Friday?” Minho suggested with a kind smile.

Jisung shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t on Fridays. Maybe Thursday same time?” He nervously started playing with his bracelet again.  
  


  
Minho nodded. “Sounds good. Until then finish the tasks I gave you to practice a bit.” Minho stood up. Jisung stood up a few seconds later. The two boys left the cafeteria. Jisung walked in the direction of the subway station but stopped when he noticed that Minho wanted to leave in a different direction.  
  


  
“I am going to the practice room to dance a little.” Minho said.  
  


  
“Did I steal too much of your time?” Jisung bit his lower lip.  
  


  
“No, no, don’t worry. I enjoy tutoring and I legit live in the dance studio anyways so really don’t worry.” Minho giggled. Jisung smiled and nodded.  
  


  
“Take care, Jisung.” Minho smiled and waved. He turned around and left in the direction of the studio. Jisung looked after him. He was really curious. He really wanted to see how the pretty boy danced. But he turned around instead and started walking towards the subway.  
  


  
Jisung’s phone buzzed. A message from Changbin.  
  


  
_‘Mum invited you for dinner. Come over. No refusal allowed.’_   
  


  
Jisung smiled.  
  


  
~

After half an hour, he arrived at Changbin’s place. Changbin was an only child. Changbin’s parents always welcomed Jisung and treated him like their own son. Jisung loved visiting Changbin. He felt more at home and like a real son than at his own home. After Changbin’s mum made them eat way too much Japchae, Changbin invited Jisung to stay the night. Jisung accepted. He was happy to stay away from his own home.  
  


  
They stepped into Changbin’s huge bedroom. Jisung immediately threw himself on the couch. His second bed.  
“I came up with a new song.” Changbin said. He fell onto the couch next to Jisung. He handed Jisung one of his earpods and started playing the instrumental of a song.  
  


  
“A slow song? Seo Changbin? Produced a ballad?” Jisung said in surprise.  
  


  
“Shut up. You always said you wanted a slower song to rap on. And you really can’t expect that from Chan, Mister EDM himself.” Changbin pushed his face into his pillow.  
  


  
“I tried okay.” He fake cried into the pillow.  
  


  
Jisung started laughing. “Stop crying. It’s really good. I love it.” Jisung laid his arms around Changbin’s waist. Changbin started snuggling himself into Jisung’s hug. They continued listening to Changbin’s ballad. It took the two about two more minutes before they fell asleep.

~

  
  


  
Tuesday and Wednesday passed fast. Jisung mainly spend these days with working on a rap for Changbin’s new song and solving the tasks Minho gave him. Every now and then Minho texted him a _‘How is it going with the tasks? Any questions?’._ Jisung was positive about Minho being his tutor. He was positive that he will help him manage to not lose his grade.  
  


  
It was 4.55pm when Jisung already sat down at the same table like last time. He started scrolling through Instagram. After a few minutes, he heard someone walking up to him. Minho stood in front of him an ice americano in every hand.  
  


  
“I brought coffee.” Minho said excited. “I hope you like Ice Americano.” He put one in front of Jisung and sat down. Jisung noticed Minho was in his dance clothes.  
  


  
“You’re doing too much for me. Shouldn’t I be the one who gives you something?” Jisung started playing with his bracelet again.  
  


  
“No don’t worry. I wanted to bring coffee. You can bring next time if you want to.” Minho smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Jisung could always feel how Minho crashed the younger boy’s dark aura with his sunshine happiness. Jisung was a bit overwhelmed with how good mooded Minho was.  
  


  
Jisung shook his head. “Coffee is not enough. Let me please repay somehow.” Jisung looked down on his bracelet.  
  


  
“Okay, okay. I don’t care about money so I don’t want to get paid but let’s just have dinner together at some point and you pay, okay?” Minho answered happily and grabbed Jisung’s arm, the one where the bracelet was.  
  


  
“Okay. And I will bring coffee next time as well.” Jisung replied. He looked up again. Minho nodded happily. He looked down onto his own hand. Minho gasped as he noticed the bracelet.  
  


  
“Oh my god.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand. “You love 3Racha, too?” He stared at the bracelet. “I thought I was the only person knowing them. Is J.One your favorite? He is my favorite. He is so talented.” Minho started talking in full excitement. He looked at the bracelet.  
  


  
Jisung blinked in disbelief and panic. Did Minho really just say he was a fan of their SoundCloud account? And did Minho really just say Jisung was his favorite? Jisung’s brain stopped functioning. Jisung wasn’t able to breathe. He never expected someone from school to ever find their SoundCloud account. He never wanted someone to find it. Well, technically nobody knew it was them. They never revealed their faces or revealed their real names.  
  


  
“Jisung?” Minho looked at Jisung and tilted his head a bit. Jisung stared into the older boy’s eyes. Jisung noticed just now how big and dark Minho’s eyes were. He lost himself in them for a moment.  
  


  
“Wha-What? Yeah. They are nice.” Jisung looked away unsure how to handle the situation.  
  


  
“What is your favorite song by them? I love ‘Wow’. It’s so great.” Minho nodded to support his point.  
  


  
Jisung blinked again. _NOOOOOOOOO_ , Jisung’s thoughts screamed. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. Why ‘Wow’? Why did Minho like ‘Wow’? It was one of their first tracks and by far the most embarrassing one. _‘Noona hokshi namjach-‘_ Oh god please no.  
  


  
“I-I.” Jisung started. “I like ‘Zone’.” He tried to sound not as unsure as he actually was.  
  


  
“Oh, that’s a really good one too.” Minho nodded. “Anyways, let’s start with math.” Minho said happily. Jisung let out a sigh of relief happy about Minho changing the topic. They started discussing the solutions. Minho looked through everything. He seemed pleased.  
  


  
They worked for an hour. “Now it makes sense.” Jisung clapped in excitement. He wrote down what Minho just explained him. Minho giggled.  
  


  
“So cute how happy you are.” He smiled at Jisung. Jisung smiled back.  
  


  
“You wanna wrap this up for today?” Minho asked.  
  


  
“Yes, today was so successful thanks to you.” Jisung started packing up his things.  
  


  
“How about we meet on Monday again?” Minho suggested.  
  


  
“Sounds perfect.” Jisung answered.  
  


  
They packed their stuff and walked outside the building again. They waved goodbye and Jisung walked in the direction of the subway while Minho walked over to the building in which the studio was. Jisung wondered how long Minho spent in this studio. He wondered what he practiced for. It made him wanting to follow Minho and watch the boy dancing.  
  


  
Jisung’s phone rang. It was Changbin.  
  


  
“Hello?- No I can’t come over again.- because I have a home and I should at least sometimes be there.- Haha. Thank you. See you tomorrow though.-“ Jisung hung up again.

Jisung got into the subway. On his way home, he thought of the last time he talked to his father. It was a few weeks ago, and it wasn’t the nicest conversation. The last words that came from his father were “At least the wine doesn’t disappoint me and does what I want him to.” Jisung afterwards just rushed out. Since then, he somehow managed to avoid his father.  
  


  
Jisung pulled his keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and stepped inside. “Hello.” He shouted but didn’t get a greeting back. He slowly walked into the kitchen. His father sat at their dining table with a glass of wine in his hand.  
  


  
“Father.” Jisung said.  
  


  
His father looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “Han Jisung. Where have you been haven’t seen you for days?” He asked.  
  


  
“I was at my friend’s house and worked for school. Nothing special.” Jisung replied.  
  


  
His father laughed loudly. “Nothing special.” He said and lowered his look down on his newspaper again. “Just like you.” Jisung’s facial expression dropped. There it was. The huge disappointment. Every single time his heart broke a little more. What a father.  
  


  
Without a word Jisung just turned around and walked up the stairs to his room. He immediately closed his door and threw himself on his bed. The pain was still deep. Jisung wished for his father to recognize how much he did to impress him. It didn’t matter. It just didn’t matter. To his father Jisung was nothing but disappointing. If only Jisung could care a little less. It’s been years since their relationship was cold and the only thing his father said to him were nothing but negative words. And yet Jisung still tried to impress his father and make him proud. A failure.  
  


  
Jisung was tired. He just wanted to sleep to avoid the time he had to spend at home. But it was 8 p.m. only. When he closed his eyes to sleep he was wide awake. He sighed. He hated himself when he was home. It made him weak. It made him fall for old behavior. He opened the drawer next to his bed. Jisung pulled out a small box with pills inside. He put a pill on his tongue and swallowed it with a huge amount of water.  
  


  
A sleeping pill. He got them from a guy from his school. Jisung just wanted to sleep until tomorrow morning so he could leave this hell of a household again. He put in his headphones and started playing the ballad Changbin wrote. Jisung closed his eyes. He felt the tiredness hitting in already. The pills were rather strong (and not so legal either) and he was glad to have them.  
  


  
~  
  


  
The next morning Jisung woke up. He looked at the time. Still early enough to take a quick shower. On his way to school Jisung grabbed a coffee for himself and also bought one for Changbin.  
  


  
Once he arrived at school he placed Changbin’s drink on his table and sat down at his own. A few minutes later Changbin arrived. Without a word, he sat down and started drinking. Changbin wasn’t really a fun of a person to talk to before his first coffee. The first lesson was math. Jisung was highly focused. He tried to follow the lesson as good as possible and also to apply everything Minho taught him so far. If questions appeared to happen he wrote them down to ask the older boy later.  
  


  
After school Changbin and Jisung made their way to the studio they book every Friday night. Chan was already sitting inside. Sometimes Jisung wondered when the boy slept. He was in his final year of High School and produced most of their songs and also wrote most of their lyrics.  
  


  
“You guys are late.” Chan turned around and crossed his arms.  
  


  
“By 10 Minutes. We are sorry, dad.” Changbin threw his backpack in the corner followed by Jisung’s.  
  


  
The two younger boys sat down on the two empty chairs. They watched Chan as he finished his track. After a bit, he clicked safe and turned around towards the orange wall that was behind the two younger boys.  
  


  
He looked at them. “Changbin made a song.” Jisung said proudly. Chan raised his eyebrows. “For real?” He looked over to Changbin.  
  


  
The younger boy looked onto the floor. “Yeah, I wanted to try something new.” He grabbed his bag and started searching through it until he pulled out a USB. He handed it Chan. The oldest boy plugged it into his laptop and opened the only file that was on the USB. He started tapping his fingers on the table in the rhythm of the song. A good sign.  
  


  
The boys decided to spend the weekend on working and finalizing the song. It was their first ballad. On Sunday evening, they wanted to upload the work. They always were nervous when uploading their songs but this time it was even worse.  
  


  
“What if people will hate it. We are a hip-hop group man.” Changbin started.  
  


  
Jisung took his hands. “Don’t worry, Bin.” He looked over to Chan who was biting his lower lip.  
  


  
“Press publish.” Changbin said confidently.  
  


  
Chan nodded. He pressed the button. All three of them stopped breathing. They stayed silent for the rest of the evening and also left with only a short ‘bye’.  
  


  
The three boys went home falling asleep the second they arrived in their beds.  
  


  
The feedback the received throughout the week was amazing. People loved the song as it was something new but they perfectly prove that they can pull off any genre.  
  


  
The boys were beyond happy.

  
The week went by quite fast. Jisung met up with Minho two times in that week and one more time in the following week. Every time they met Jisung got a little more confident in the topic. Minho was a huge help. He was just an amazing teacher and even sweeter human.

  
  
It was Thursday again. The last day on which Minho and Jisung wanted to meet up.

  
They sat down. Minho looked at Jisung with a smile. “Do you have any questions left?” Minho asked.

  
“Actually you helped a lot so not really. But maybe we can calculate a little more just to practice?” Jisung suggested. Minho nodded. They started working. Jisung was very satisfied with how well he was able to solve the tasks now.

  
Minho was proud of Jisung but also of himself because he was able to help the younger boy. An hour passed before Jisung finished all the remaining tasks.

  
“Very good, Jisung. You will do great on the exam.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and squeezed it. Jisung blushed and looked down to hide it.

  
“I’m gonna skip practice today. Let’s have dinner.” Minho jumped up.

  
Jisung blinked a few times in surprise. But he smiled and nodded happily. He started packing up. “I’m gonna pay!” Jisung said confidently.

  
“Deal.” Minho grabbed the younger boy’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

  
“I know a really nice Bibimbap place. Are you down for that one?” Minho asked once they arrived outside. Jisung nodded in agreement. They took the subway and drove for about 20 minutes before Minho dragged Jisung outside and rushed into the restaurant. Jisung was overwhelmed once again by how bubbly Minho was. He was so different to Jisung and yet they got along so well.

  
Changbin always joked around how Jisung has no friends but it was true. Jisung was an introvert. Usually, Jisung was awkward with new people and not really interested in them. So, he stayed rather alone or spend his social time with the only two friends he had, Changbin and Chan.

  
But with Minho it was different. The older boy made Jisung so fast so comfortable with him. It got to the point where Jisung was actually enjoying the time he spent with Minho. Even though they spent nearly all of them with studying Jisung was always looking forward to the meet ups.

  
They looked through the menu. After some quick recommendations from Minho about how damn good the chicken bibimbap was both found something to eat very fast and ordered.

  
“So.” Minho started. “We know each other for like three weeks now but I know nothing about you. Tell me what are your hobbies?” Minho asked and looked at Jisung full of curiosity. Jisung noticed that every time Minho got excited or passionate about something – and that happened mostly when he talked about dance – his dark eyes got a little shimmer. It looked like the first bright star that came up on a dark night sky.

  
His hobbies, _MY HOBBIES_ , Jisung’s thoughts started to panic again. He didn’t know how to tell Minho about his hobbies – to be more specific, the one hobby he had – without being too obvious about 3Racha?

  
“Uhm. Well, I like music and so… I- Yeah I make music.” Jisung tried to explain.

  
“Oh, that sounds nice. That’s probably why you like 3Racha, right?” Minho nodded to agree with himself. “Can I listen to your songs?”

  
“Actually…” Jisung started playing with his bracelet.

  
Minho looked on his hand. He laid his hand onto Jisung’s to calm him. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He said and smiled.

  
“No, it’s just.” Jisung giggled a little embarrassed. “You kind of… already know them.” He mumbled just loud enough for Minho to hear.

  
Minho’s eyes widened. “What? How?” He asked.

  
Jisung scratched the back of his head. “You know my bracelet?” Jisung started. Minho nodded.

  
“My friend Changbin made this to celebrate our six months of SoundCloud last year.” Jisung stopped breathing.

  
Minho raised his eyebrows. “Oh my god, no way.” Minho said in disbelief.

  
“Yeah, I am kind of, sort of, somehow J.One.” Jisung said with a shaky voice.

  
Minho’s jaw dropped wide open. “You got to be kidding me. I’m having dinner with the one and only J.One?” Minho nearly screamed.

  
Jisung nodded shyly.

  
“Prove it! Rap!” Minho crossed his arms in front of his chest and grinned.

  
Jisung blinked. “Minho, I- we are in public I can’t just start rapping.” Jisung blushed and looked on his bracelet.

  
“Well, J.One is really good. People will be very blessed to hear that live.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand and nodded.

  
Jisung looked around and took a deep breath in. He started rapping a few lines from ‘Zone’. When he finished the people in the restaurant started applauding. Jisung looked down shyly but he smiled very pleased.

  
“Oh my god. That was so hot.” Minho complimented the younger. Jisung blushed even more. “This is so exciting, Jisung. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I’m like a really huge fan of your music!” Minho said still holding his hand.

  
“I was embarrassed.” Jisung replied. He still was. He wanted to disappear.

  
“But why though. You can be really proud of yourself and your friends. You guys are really good.” Minho said with a soft voice. Jisung was really touched. Minho’s words reached Jisung’s heart. It was rather rare that someone told him how great he did so he appreciated a lot.

  
Their food arrived. They kept on talking. Jisung told Minho about how embarrassed he was that Minho said that his favorite song was ‘Wow’. Minho just laughed and in return offered Jisung to tell him an embarrassing story about himself. Jisung was happy and agreed. It was a story about that one time, Minho went to a dance class and accidently farted when it was completely silent. Jisung nearly choked on his rice because he had to laugh so hard.

  
The evening went by quite fast. After Jisung paid he once again thanked Minho for his great help. When they got into the subway they both agreed that they should stay in touch and become friends.

  
“And text me what you get on the exam!” Minho shouted outside after Jisung got off of the subway.

  
“I will.” Jisung waved. The doors closed again and the Subway drove away. Jisung walked home.  
  
  
~

‘ _I got a A-!!!!!!!!!_ ’ Jisung texted Minho three weeks after the exam.

  
‘ _OMGGG NO WAY_ ’ Minho replied after a bit.

  
‘ _I can’t believe. Thank you so much. All thanks to you!_ ’

  
‘ _Nooo, you just did so great! Hey let’s celebrate later! Do you wanna get dinner?_ ’

  
‘ _Sounds perfect to me. Let’s get Bibimbap again. 8pm in front of the restaurant? My treat!_ ’

  
Minho just replied with a thumb up emoji. Jisung closed his phone and smiled.

  
“What are you smiling at?” Changbin poked Jisung’s cheek. “Or more like who are you smiling at?” He poked again and again.

  
Jisung slapped Changbin’s hand away. “You’re so annoying, why are you my best friend again?” Jisung asked Changbin.

  
“Because nobody else can stand you.” Changbin poke Jisung’s cheek again.

  
Jisung was happy when the teacher entered the room. Changbin tapped on Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung turned his ear to the back to hear what Changbin had to say.

  
“I have to tell you something later.” Changbin whispered, voice a little shaky. Jisung nodded. He was a little surprised. Changbin sounded more serious than usual. Jisung started worrying. He was happy when the school day was over and the two were walking in the direction of the subway.

  
“Okay Changbin. Now tell me.” Jisung stopped to make Changbin tell him his secret.

  
“Well…” Changbin started serious. He wasn’t able to look into Jisung’s eyes. He looked onto his shoes.

  
“Changbin, oh my god, start talking. You make me worry.” Jisung grabbed Changbin’s hands.

  
“Okay.” Changbin looked into Jisung’s eyes. “I kind of… kissed Hyunjin?!” Changbin said very careful.

  
Jisung’s eyes widened. “Oh. Damn. I did not expect that. What happened?” Jisung asked.

  
“We played this drinking game, Never Have I Ever, and at some point, the questions got… a different direction and Hyunjin confessed that he never kissed someone. So, I suggested… I could. And we kissed once.” Changbin said as quickly as he could.

  
Jisung smirked and raised his right eyebrow. “Really?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “So, you just kissed once? That was the super duper secret you wanted to tell me?” He asked suspiciously.

  
Changbin sighed. “Okay, we kind of made out. Like really made out. But that’s it, okay.” Changbin looked down.

  
“Do you like him?” Jisung asked.

  
“I don’t know, man. Jisung, this is so messed up. We were drunk but I liked kissing him a bit too much. So, yeah I think I do but I don’t wanna risk our friendship and-” Changbin’s eyes filled with tears.

  
Jisung quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck and pulled him closer. Changbin teared up as soon as his face arrived in the crook of Jisung’s neck. He laid his arms around Jisung’s slim waist.

  
“Don’t worry, Binnie. You should talk to him. You guys would be a cute couple.” Jisung giggled.

  
“Stop making fun of me.” Changbin pouted and tried to hide his face further into Jisung’s neck.

  
“I’m not making fun of you. I mean it.” Jisung started petting Changbin’s head.

  
“Can you come over tonight?” Changbin begged.

  
“I can’t tonight, I’m sorry.” Jisung answered. Changbin lifted his head and looked into Jisung’s eyes.

  
“Why? You don’t have friends what plans could you have?” Changbin said.

  
“That was slightly offensive, but I’ll let that pass because you’re sad. I’m having dinner with Minho to celebrate my good grade.” Jisung answered.

  
Changbin smirked. “A date?”

  
“Shut up, it’s not.” Jisung raised one eyebrow. The two started walking into the direction of the subway again.

  
“Are you sure? You guys been talking a lot lately.”

  
“What? We are not. I haven’t seen him for like three weeks.” Jisung said.

  
“Well, yeah, but I always see you guys texting.” Changbin smirked even more.

  
“Changbin, shut up and go kiss Hyunjin.” Jisung said jokingly. Changbin stopped, tears started filling his eyes again. He pouted.

  
Jisung giggled. “Oh baby.” He laid an arm around Changbin’s shoulders and pulled him closer. He dragged him in the direction of the subway.

  
~

In the evening Jisung arrived five minutes early. He waited in front of the restaurant. Jisung looked into the window to see his reflection. He stroked through his hair thinking about the fact that he wanted to color it black again. But for him it was always like this. He decides on a new color but then he realizes how much he loved his current one and ended up not changing it.

  
‘ _Damn it._ ’ He thought. Changbin was right. Why was he always right?

  
In the mirror, he saw Minho approaching from behind. He turned around and smiled at the older boy. Jisung stopped breathing for a second. It was the first time he saw Minho in different clothes than their school uniform or his dance clothes.

  
And damn, was that boy pretty.

  
Jisung eyed up Minho’s whole look. He wore a tight black pants with a chain and high black boots, a white shirt with a neckline deep enough both his collarbones were seen and a black a little oversized blazer. He looked so sexy. Minho smiled and as soon as his eyes met Jisung’s his eyes lit up again, that spark that Jisung easily lost himself in.

  
“Hey.” Minho greeted him.

  
“Hey. Damn, I feel so stupid in my outfit. You look so elegant.” Jisung shyly looked to the floor.

  
“Don’t worry.” Minho laid an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “You look really hot.” Minho complimented Jisung making the younger blush.

  
They walked inside and sat down at the same table they sat last time. They ordered the exact same thing again. Jisung always enjoyed talking with Minho. But this evening was different. It was the first time they talked without being teacher and student.

  
“And that’s how ended up with these two idiots even though I sometimes feel like I am the oldest.” Jisung giggled, mouth half full with food.

  
Minho giggled. “But you’re about to graduate this year, right? What are your plans?” Jisung asked stuffing some rice into his mouth.

  
Minho nodded. “Yeah, these are my last weeks in high school. I start university this fall.”

  
“Oh, you already have a spot?” Jisung was surprised. He just noticed that they rarely talked about Minho so far. He didn’t really know anything about the older boy.

  
“Yeah, I am going to be a Dance major actually. That’s why I currently practice more than ever. Thanks to my dance team I got a scholarship.” Minho explained proudly.

  
Jisung’s eyes widened. “That’s so impressive. You must be really good.”

  
“You should come to practice next time. I would be really happy.” Minho said grabbing Jisung’s hand and squeezing it slightly.

  
Jisung just nodded shyly and smiled, hoping the older boy wouldn’t see his blush.

  
They finished their meal and talked for two more hours being the last people before the restaurant closed. Minho insisted walking Jisung home as he had a responsibility to be sure Jisung got home safe. He was too young to walk home alone, Minho joked.

  
“That’s my house.” Jisung stopped and turned around. He started playing with his bracelet.

  
“This was a really nice evening. We should repeat this, soon.” Minho said. The two boys looked into each other’s eyes.

  
Both shrugged when a glass shattering disturbed the two. They looked into the direction of Jisung’s house. “Oh no.” Jisung mumbled and shyly looked onto the floor. His father stumbled out of the house in his hand a plastic bag full of empty wine bottles.

  
He stopped once he noticed the two boys. “Jisungie, you never bring friends.” Jisung’s father babbled. “I didn’t even know you had friends. And if so I never expected them to be this pretty. Way too pretty for you.” Jisung walked into the direction of his father and took the plastic bag.

  
“Dad, why don’t you go inside and take a shower. I’m gonna take care of these.” Jisung said without looking up. His father nodded, turned around and stumbled back into the house nearly falling at least twice on the short way. Jisung stayed silent. Minho as well.

  
“Jisung, I am so sorry.” Minho said unable to move.

  
“It’s okay.” Jisung said. He turned around and put the plastic bag on the sidewalk for the garbage collection to pick it up. “Thanks for the nice evening.” Jisung said and walked into the direction of his house unable to look into Minho’s eyes again.

  
Minho waited a bit before he turned around and started walking as well. “Minho.” Jisung said.

  
Minho turned around and looked at the younger boy. Their eyes met and Minho saw tears filling Jisung’s.

  
“Please… please don’t tell anyone.” Jisung said silent.

  
“Of course not.” Minho said. He wanted to walk over to the younger boy and hug him. He felt sorry for him.

  
Jisung turned around and disappeared in his home. Minho sighed and left as well.

  
~  
  
  
Minho, Thursday 11:53pm  
‘ _I hope you are okay._ ’  
  
Minho, Friday 2:41pm  
‘ _Jisung?_ ’  
  
Minho, Saturday 10:12am  
‘ _Hey, just wanted to check if you are okay?_ ’  
  
Minho, Sunday 7:59pm  
‘ _I am sorry if I crossed a line. Hope you’re okay!_ ’  
  
  
Jisung sighed. He looked at the messages. He locked his phone. He didn’t want to push Minho away but the embarrassment was too immense. He laid down on his bed. That was the reason why he never invited friends to his home. If only he fought for walking home alone. If nothing of this happened, he could show himself in front of Minho again.

  
It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Minho. It was more the embarrassment. And the fact that Jisung put the blame for this situation on himself. He always felt as if it was his fault that his father and their relationship was like that.

  
He promised his mother that they will be fine and that she can go work abroad without worrying. But his father was lonely. He either tried to distract himself with work or the alcohol.

  
Their relationship was always a little colder but Jisung should have worked harder to improve their relationship. He should have worked harder to help his father. And now everything was messed up. His father was disappointed. Nothing but disappointed. He hated Jisung. Jisung knew his father hated him. That was fine – kind of. He’s been known for years so he got used to the thought.

  
But he didn’t want others than Changbin to know, not even Chan knew perfectly what was happening in Jisung’s life. He hated to let someone new into his life. Changbin always joked that Jisung had no friends. But Changbin knew better than anybody else why that was the case.

  
“He’s so antisocial. I don’t get why he legit never talks with anybody else than you.” Hyunjin always said to Changbin. Jisung knew that was the way people thought about him. But that was okay.

  
But Minho. Jisung didn’t know why he let things go that far. He didn’t know what effect Minho had on him that he let him walk Jisung home. Jisung regretted enjoying the joint time so much, a little too much. Now Minho knew. Now he knew why Jisung was weird. He knew his darkest secret only his best friend knew. And Jisung could never look Minho into his eyes again. His beautiful eyes.

  
His phone buzzed again.

  
Minho, Sunday 8:13pm  
‘ _It’s okay if you don’t want to talk but I wanted to let you know I’m here if you want to. I am not judging you for anything. After school tomorrow, I will be in my dance studio. And I will bring two Ice Americanos, one being for you. So, if you want to come over and just have a coffee with me I would be more than happy. We can also drink in silent without talking. I promise._ ’

  
Jisung smiled and wiped a tear away. The young boy grabbed his bag and his shoes and left his house. He knew there was only one way to get rid of the headache that was torturing him the past three days. A song.

  
~

  
It was 7am when Jisung finalized and finished the song to upload it. He moved his curser on the ‘Upload Work’ button. He dragged and dropped the song, changed some things about the description and title and clicked upload.

  
‘I see – J.One of 3RACHA’

  
Satisfied he looked at his screen. He rubbed his eyes.

  
‘Sure, no problem’ Chan and Changbin answered after Jisung asked them last night if he could upload an own song.

  
The young boy looked at the time.

  
“Fuck.” He cursed and packed his things together to leave the studio and rush to school. He totally forgot it was Monday. He got zero sleep and no shower. He didn’t even bring his tooth brush nor his school uniform. Luckily, he brought his beanie to hide his messy hair.

  
On his way to school he got a double espresso and mint gum to at least solve two of his current problems.

  
‘ _Bin, please bring your second school uniform and meet me at the bathroom before class._ ’ He messaged Changbin.

  
Changbin already waited in front of the bathroom, the uniform neatly folded in his arms. Changbin’s eyes widened when he saw Jisung.

  
“Oh my god. You look-” Changbin started.

  
“I know. There was a mirror in the subway.” Jisung grabbed the school uniform and walked inside the bathroom to change his clothes.

“Mum packed you some bread. She got worried when I told her I had to bring my second uniform for you.” Changbin reached into his backpack to pull out a brown bag from Paris Baguette.

Jisung finished changing and reached for the brown bag. “Your mum saves my ass way too often.” Jisung walked outside of the bathroom in the direction of their classroom.

“She loves you. It’s okay.” Changbin followed Jisung. “Nice song by the way.” Changbin said before they sat down. Jisung smiled.

During the day, Jisung was busy staying awake. He wasn’t able to focus at all. He was just relieved when the final bell rang.

Changbin had to rush outside quickly. He told Jisung he had to go meet a friend for shopping. Changbin didn’t specify who the friend was but Jisung was 100% sure he was meeting Hyunjin to make out with him in the changing room of the shop they always go to.

It was okay that Changbin didn’t want to tell him, not now. He knew it cost Changbin a lot of effort to open up about his deep-down feelings.

Jisung walked outside of the main entrance. He stopped. He looked into the direction of the sports building. Minho. He remembered. He totally forgot about him all day. Jisung wasn’t sure if he was able to face Minho already. He felt bad. He felt sorry for ignoring him. For pushing him away even though Minho did nothing wrong. The older boy must feel terrible.

Jisung sighed. He sat down on a nearby bench. He had two options.

  1. A) Go home. Face his father. Get a headache. Take pills. Sleep.  
B) Go to the studio. Face Minho. Probably get headache as well.



Usually Jisung went for option C) Hide at Changbin’s. But Changbin was busy. So, option C unfortunately was not a choice in this case.

He sighed. He stood up and walked into the direction of the studio. With Option B, he could at least stay out long enough to avoid his father and to go to sleep without help. And he could get rid of his remorse. He owed Minho an apology.

He pulled open the door to the sports building and stepped inside. It was already getting dark outside so Jisung was basically alone in the building. Except for the music that was blasting from somewhere in the building. Probably Minho.

He followed the music until he arrived in front of a door. The door was slightly open. A hip-hop track was blasting. Jisung took one deep breath in before he stepped closer. He peeped through the door. He espied Minho dancing in the middle of the room. Jisung’s jaw dropped as soon as his eyes found the older boy. Minho was wearing sweatpants – and no shirt. The sweat ran down his body.

Jisung eyes widened. He knew Minho had a good body. He was easily able to see this even with clothes on.

But damn, it was even better than he expected. And seeing him dance like this made Jisung stop breathing. Minho seemed to choreograph a dance routine. He was repeating the same moves over and over again, throwing curse words in every now and then. Minho stopped and walked over to his phone which was connected to the stereo system.

He restarted the song ‘probably to repeat his just created work’ Jisung thought. And he was right. Minho got in position and Jisung saw how he counted until he started dancing.

Jisung wasn’t able to blink. He was afraid to even miss a millisecond from the older boy dancing. Jisung didn’t know much about dancing, everything he knew was that Minho was good, like really good. Minho danced for a while before the beat of the song changed a bit and the choreography turned in a bit more sexy choreography.

Jisung blushed. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the dancing boy. The music stopped. On the last beat, Minho ended in an impressive looking pose. He collapsed on the floor. He laid down flat on his back. Jisung watched his breast rise and fall as Minho was breathing heavily.

His eyes wandered down to the older boys abs. Jisung bit his lower lip. ‘ _Damn. What a nice-_ ’ Jisung thought before he accidently dropped his phone. Minho startled, rushed up and turned towards the door.

“Fuck.” Jisung cursed and picked up his phone.

“Jisung?” Minho asked surprised.

“Hey, yeah, uhm I guess walking away again is too late now.” Jisung said and opened the door to step inside the room.

“You came.” Minho smiled. “How long have you been standing outside?” He asked the younger boy.

“Oh, like uhm maybe ten seconds.” Jisung lied.

“Oh my. Let me quickly dress.” Minho said. And walked over to his shirt that was laying on the floor and pulled it over his head. ‘ _What a pity._ ’ Jisung thought over the fact Minho got dressed again. “Ah.” The older said as he remembered the coffee he brought.

“I promised you an Americano.” He said and handed Jisung one of the two cups Minho brought.

Jisung smiled and reached for the cup. “Thanks.”

“I listened to your song this morning.” Minho started after a few moments of silence.

Jisung’s eyes widened. “Damn. For a moment, I forgot you were following our SoundCloud.” Jisung said slight embarrassment in his voice. He looked down on the cup and took the straw to poke around in the ice cubes.

“It’s really good.” Minho complimented him. Jisung smiled, blushed and looked on the floor.

“Thanks.” He responded. “You’re really good, too, by the way. I knew you are an amazing dancer.” Jisung said.

“I thought you only stood for ten seconds.” Minho teased Jisung catching him in a lie. Minho smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Uh- yeah. Well, wha-what I saw was really good.” Jisung stumbled to somehow save himself, but he was pretty sure Minho knew he was lying. 

“Do you wanna sit down for a while?” Minho asked and pointed at couple of chairs in the corner of the room.

“No, I don’t want to disturb you for too long.” Jisung took a sip from his Americano.

“You are never disturbing.” Minho stepped a bit closer towards Jisung.

“Well.” Jisung looked on the floor again. “I just wanted to apologize. For ignoring you. That was really unfair of me. I regret treating you like this. Its just-” His voice cracked a bit. He cleared his throat.

“I usually avoid letting people in my life so they never get to explore me and the way I am and live. I was enjoying our growing friendship. I was enjoying it a lot. It’s just- it’s been a long while since I got close to someone new. And I feel sorry you had to witness what was happening. I know it wasn’t too bad. But the fact that you messaged me that often the past days showed me that you thought about it and I don’t want to be a burden. I already am one to my father so I am sorry if I became one for you too.” Jisung spoke as fast as he could to let everything out before he broke out in tears.

“Oh, no.” Minho dropped his Americano and rushed over to hug Jisung. “My god, Jisung.”

Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “What the fuck is wrong with me. Usually I’m not like this to new people, Minho. I’m so sorry.” Jisung cried.

“Stop apologizing.” Minho stroke Jisung’s head. They stayed like this for a while Jisung hugging Minho a little tighter every now and then.

“Let’s sit down and if you want you can tell me a bit about it.” Minho let go off Jisung and pulled him into the direction of the chairs. He carefully pushed Jisung onto one of them and sat down on the other one. And then Jisung started talking.

For the first time in a while he felt trust. He felt really vulnerable, a feeling he usually avoids but he trusted Minho. And once he started talking he couldn’t stop anymore.

He told him everything. How his mother left, how his father worked a lot to compensate the time he had to spend alone, how he drank the rest of the time, how Jisung started searching for himself by trying out things and changing his hair every two months and piercing his ears, how he worked his ass off to get good grades, how his father’s disappointment still grew each day, how he took pills to sleep better, everything.

And while Jisung was talking Minho never let go off of Jisung’s hands. He held them tight, stroke over them with his thumb when he heard Jisung’s voice crack.

When Jisung finished his story Minho stayed silent for a bit before he took a deep breath in.

“This might be a weird reaction to this story but I would like to invite you to my place to stay for the night.” Minho said dead serious.

Jisung blinked and looked at Minho in disbelief.

“Don’t look at me like this. I am like really angry right now. Jisung, you are an amazing boy. You are sweet, fun and amazingly smart. You are absolutely talented and if your father doesn’t see that, he does not deserve to call himself your father.” Minho said and for a second Jisung thought he saw this spark Minho always got in his eyes when he talked about something he was passionate about.

Jisung looked down on the floor.

“And at least tonight I can’t let you go back to this house.” Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes. “So, please, stay over tonight. We can eat some snacks and watch a movie if you want to.” He suggested.

Jisung hesitated. Minho was so nice it was suspicious. The younger boy just opened his whole life to the older one. Jisung expected Minho to stand up and run away after hearing this weird ass story. And yet the older invited Jisung to spend more time with him. Jisung wasn’t sure if he should agree to this. But after today there was no way back to normality so he ended up nodding.

Minho smiled. He grabbed Jisung’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

They made their way over to Minho’s place. Minho kind of lived with his parents. They lived in the same building but they had two separate flats so Minho basically got his own flat.

“They want me to live alone for University.” Minho said as he explained Jisung that they rented the new flat in the beginning of the this year.

Minho showed Jisung around his flat and handed him the remote control of his TV. “Here, chose a movie. I’m quickly gonna take a shower.” Minho said and rushed into the bathroom.

Jisung turned on the TV and scrolled through Netflix until he stopped on ‘Frozen’. He nodded confidently. He looked around in Minho’s room. His eyes stopped at a pin board on which all his medals and certificates from dancing were pinned. Impressive how many Minho already collected.

‘ _Similar to the one Chan has with his swimming medals._ ’ Jisung thought.

He heard a door opening and Minho walking around the flat. After a bit, he stepped into the room in his hands some Coke and two bags of chips.

“I brought snacks.” Minho said with a huge smile. He had his happy energy back. His hair was still a little moist and hang messy down in front of his eyes. Jisung blushed. The older boy looked way too damn cute to be real. This was totally different to the sexy dancing Minho from earlier.

They sat down on Minho’s bed and shifted a bit until both of them were comfortable.

“Frozen?” Minho asked and suspiciously looked at Jisung. “Emo Boy Jisung chooses Frozen?”

“Hey. That’s my favorite movie.” Jisung pouted. Minho smiled.

“I’m joking. It’s just interesting how different you actually are from what you seemed to be.” He said and smiled. Jisung smiled and played with his bracelet.

Minho pressed play. He opened a bag of chips and started eating. Jisung reached into the bag and grabbed a hand full of chips. He started stuffing them into his mouth.

He was watching the movie and monching his chips when he noticed a stare.

He turned towards Minho catching the older boy staring at him.

“What?” Jisung asked his mouth full with chips.

Minho turned his look back at the screen. “Nothing.” He said with a big smiled.

“What?” Jisung asked once again, angrier this time.

“You have really cute cheeks, do you know that?” Minho asked with a bright smile. He looked at Jisung.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Not you too.”

Minho giggled and took a sip of his coke.

“Changbin always makes fun of them. He calls them Jeekies.” Jisung confessed annoyed.

Minho choked on his Coke. “Oh my god, that’s hilarious.” He laughed. “Jeekies.” He said and poked them. Jisung shook his head and slapped Minho’s hand away. He shyly hid his face in his hands.

The two boys giggled but focused back on the movie.

After a while, Jisung felt his head dropping a few times. Throughout the evening, he totally forgot that he didn’t sleep last night and how tired he was.

“You can sleep if you want to.” Minho said and stroke Jisung’s arm.

“Am I not stealing your space? I can sleep on the couch though.” Jisung started playing with his bracelet again but Minho stopped him.

“Jisung, you are not a burden to me. Don’t worry. Look.” Minho shifted a bit and pulled Jisung into his arms, hugging the slim boy tightly. “That’s how we save space.” Minho said and smiled.

Jisung’s eyes wide open shocked first. But Minho’s arms were so comfortable. So damn comfortable. Jisung shyly nodded. He wrapped an arm around Minho’s waist and buried his face into Minho’s chest. Minho pulled the younger boy a little closer and covered them with a blanket.

Minho stroke Jisung’s hair until the younger boy fell asleep smiling happily and satisfied.  
  


  
~  
  


  
The next morning Jisung woke up. Alone.

He looked on his phone. 6am. He saw he had a text from Minho. He opened it.

‘ _Good Morning, I had to leave a little earlier bc I have to choreograph something with Hyunjin. Take a shower if you want to. Just close the door behind you when you leave for school. Hope to see you there today._ ’

Jisung smiled. He decided to quickly take a shower and then grab some coffee for himself and Minho and surprise Minho during his practice.

When he approached the door of Minho’s studio he heard the older boy yelling already.

“You’re fucking kidding me, Hyunjin. I need to finish this today. You can’t leave me hanging.” He yelled. “So, you’re definitely not coming? – Thanks for nothing.” Jisung stepped into the room and saw how Minho just hung up on someone and threw his phone in the next corner.

“Uh, hi.” Jisung let out in a tiny tone. “I brought coffee.”

“Oh Jisung, my savior.” Minho’s expression lit up the second he saw the younger boy.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung said while handing Minho a cup.

“We are having a short pas de deux in our choreography for our dance team and of course I wanted to choreograph to have more for my CV. It’s not much but I never choreographed for two people before and I needed Hyunjin to try it out but he canceled last minute because he overslept.” Minho sounded angry.

Jisung looked at Minho. He felt sorry for the older being stressed and desperate. “Maybe I can try.” Jisung said shyly.

“What?” Minho asked surprised.

“Well, I am not that much of a dancer but if you just need someone for choreographing and trying things out I would be very happy to help you.” Jisung tried to sound confident.

“Oh my god, that would be amazing.” Minho clapped.

“That’s the least I can do for you.” Jisung put his backpack aside and got ready.

When they started, Minho explained Jisung his ideas. They weren’t too difficult and Minho explained them well. Even though it was his first time properly trying out dancing Jisung had lots of fun. He never knew dancing could be that much fun. First it was bit awkward to be this close to the older boy the whole time. But after a bit they both got a little more comfortable.

Jisung was amazed by the moves Minho came up with. The part was short but still looked really amazing when two people danced it. It took Minho only about half an hour until he was satisfied.

They repeated the routine a few times until Minho laughed happily.

“Thank you so much, you saved my life.” Minho pulled Jisung closer and hugged him tightly. Jisung tied his arms around Minho’s waist.

Minho pulled back to look at Jisung but still held Jisung’s hands.

“You’re welcome. This was so much fun.” Jisung smiled still a bit out of breath.

“You did great for your first dancing.” Minho said and looked into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung stopped breathing. There it was. The spark in Minho’s eyes. Jisung wasn’t able to look away. Minho’s eyes were so beautiful. Jisung was never able to resist staring into them.

Jisung noticed how he stared into Minho’s eyes. He cleared his throat, shyly smiled and tried to look away. But Minho pulled his chin up again to force Jisung to look into his eyes again. Both boys breathed heavily.

“I would really like to kiss you right now.” Minho said. Jisung blushed, his heartrate picking up pace. “May I?” Minho asked politely. Jisung nodded.

Minho pulled the younger boy closer. He stopped once more before he decided to remove the distance between their lips. Minho calmly pressed his lips onto Jisung’s. The younger’s eyes were still wide open in disbelief but he soon melted into the kiss.

After a few moments, Minho broke the kiss and took a step back.

“I- Jisung, I am sorry.” Minho scratched the back of his head.

“No. Don’t be sorry.” Jisung said and played with his bracelet. They silently stood around for a few moments.

“Uhm. So.” Minho started again. “Off to class.” He grabbed his backpack.

He made his way to the door already but Jisung grabbed his arm and stopped him. Minho turned around. Jisung smiled at him and pulled him closer. The younger boy tied his arms around Minho’s neck. Minho smirked and dropped his backpack on the spot.

He laid his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him even closer. Minho leaned down for another kiss. Minho pushed his tongue against Jisung’s lips to ask for entrance. And Jisung let him.  
  


  
~  
  


  
Jisung arrived at class. He stepped inside, his lips swollen from the little make-out session he just had with Minho. He had kissed people before but it never felt like that. It never felt real, never felt beautiful. Maybe because Jisung never actually liked the people he kissed. Maybe because it was all girls and never a boy. Well, except for this one time. When they both were 14 him and Changbin made out to try it and steal both of their first kisses. But they made out as friends and never had serious feelings for each other.

With Minho, it was different. While he was kissing the older boy, he felt like his stomach was about to explode. Still daydreaming he sat down on his spot. He just looked down on his bracelet and played with it while smiling unable to focus on reality.

Until someone aggressively poked his cheeks. “Hey Jeekie-boy. I’m talking to you.” Changbin said.

“What? Yeah, I’m sorry. I was daydreaming.” Jisung said confused.

“About what?” Changbin said with a smirk.

“I’m gonna tell you later. Can I come over tonight?” Jisung asked happily.

“Always.” Changbin said and poked Jisung’s cheek once more before their class began.  
  


  
~  
  


  
After class, Jisung got home to drop his stuff and change his clothes and made his way to Changbin’s place. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell and Changbin’s mum opened the door.

“Changbin is in his room you know where it is, sweetie.” Changbin’s mum said and petted Jisung’s hair.

“Thanks, Mrs. Seo.” Jisung said while making his way towards Changbin’s room. He opened the door and stepped inside. That was when Jisung realized, he should’ve knocked.

Changbin laid on his bed shirtless. And Hyunjin on top of him. Shirtless as well. The two boys were making out intensely. ‘ _Hot._ ’ Jisung thought and raised an eyebrow.

“I guess he likes you, too.” Jisung said with a smirk on his lips.

The two boys shrugged and turned towards Jisung. “Fuck, Jisung.” Changbin cursed and pushed Hyunjin off of him and on the bed. He rushed up and pushed Jisung towards the door and outside of the room. Changbin also stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Jisung said slightly offended he had to find out like this.

“Damn it. I forgot that I agreed on you coming over tonight.” Changbin answered.

“Well, I would’ve guessed you forgot. Something else you want to tell me?” Jisung boxed Changbin’s chest.

“What do you want me to tell you? Isn’t that obvious? We kind of started dating, okay.” Changbin said.

“Calm down, man. I’m happy for you. I just never wanted to run into you two making out.” Jisung giggled and pulled Changbin in for a hug.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” Changbin snuggled himself into Jisung’s hug. “I miss you. Feels like we haven’t hung out for ages.”

“I know. But enjoy your evening with your boyfriend tonight.” Jisung joked.

Changbin rushed up and laid his index finger on Jisung’s lips. “Shhh. Don’t say that too loud. We haven’t talked about us yet.” Changbin panicked. Jisung nodded to signalize he was about to be silent.

“By the way, what did you want to tell me?” Changbin asked.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna tell you another time.” Jisung stroke Changbin’s cheek and smiled at him. He turned around and left.

When he walked home he thought about the two. Jisung was genuinely happy for his best friend. He was afraid Changbin never got someone to date. He was extremely picky with people he could possibly date. He rarely even made out with someone so Jisung was relieved Changbin finally found someone who he seemed to find not only attractive but also actually liked as a person. Jisung smiled.  
  


  
~  
  


  
Saturday noon. Jisung was laying on his bed scrolling through the comments to his song smiling over the nice feedback when his phone buzzed.

‘ _Would you like to go to the movies and watch ‘Frozen 2’ with me tonight at 9?_ ’ Minho texted.

‘ _Are you asking me out? haha_ ’ Jisung teased the older boy.

‘ _Of course. I would be really honored if you say yes. My treat, of course._ ’ Minho replied.

‘ _Only if you let me buy the popcorn._ ’ Jisung agreed.

‘ _It’s a date_ _J_ ’ Minho wrote.

Jisung got up and rushed into the shower. While the water was dripping on his head he started thinking. It was the first time he saw Minho since they kissed. It was their first real official date. Actually, it was Jisung’s first ever official date. How was he gonna greet Minho? A hug? A wave? A kiss?

Jisung grabbed his shampoo and shampooed his hair. ‘ _Stop overthinking._ ’ He told himself.

After he dried his hair he rushed over to his closet. What to wear? He didn’t even know if Minho liked his usual dresscode. His emo-boy-I-own-only-black-clothes-and-chains-look.

He sighed. He had no other choice. He chose a skinny, black, ripped jeans and a black shirt with a little deeper neckline. On top, he threw his favorite leather jacket and added some accessories. He looked into the mirror. He nodded satisfied. Quite some hot look. For someone who liked all black.

When it was about time Jisung grabbed his back and rushed downstairs to leave for the cinema.

“Where are you going?” Jisung’s father stopped him.

Jisung stopped but didn’t turn around. “I’m going out.”

“You look so stupid. Who are you dressed up for? Does little Jisungie have a girlfriend?” Jisung’s father joked around.

“No.”

“Of course not. Do me a favor and stay somewhere else tonight. I want to drink in peace.” His father commanded and left the room.

Jisung left without a word. He didn’t even grab clothes to crash somewhere. He just had to get out of there immediately. He wiped a tear away. Why tonight? They often spent days without talking a word. Why did his father had to say stuff like that tonight? Jisung started running. He couldn’t get to the date early enough, clearing his mind. Clearing it and filling it with the only thing that could make him happy now. Minho.

This time Minho was the one that was a little early. He nervously looked around. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid.” He said and looked on the black rose he held in his hand. He wanted to surprise Jisung with the rose for their first official date. And firstly, he thought it was a great idea. A black rose fitting Jisung’s style. But now that he stood there waiting for the younger boy to arrive. He realized how stupid of an idea that actually was.

He looked around searching for a trashcan to throw his stupid idea where it belonged when he recognized Jisung walking in his direction. “Fuck, good job, Lee Minho. Too late.” Minho mumbled to himself.

Jisung looked on the floor still hurt from his father’s words. He looked up and espied Minho who was holding a black rose. Jisung’s expression lit up. “Hey.” He said when he was close enough for Minho to hear it.

“Hey.” Minho replied shyly. “This- I’m sorry I brought you this because I thought it was a good idea but- I- This is for you.” Minho stumbled and handed Jisung the rose.

Jisung smiled brighter than the sun. “Minho this- This is so cute. Thank you so much. You didn’t have to.” He accepted the rose and looked down on it and back to Minho.

“It’s beautiful and unique. Just like you.” Minho said and looked into Jisung’s eyes. Jisung smiled even brighter and shyly looked onto the floor. Minho never saw him that happy and was relieved he actually liked his stupid gift.

“Let’s go inside.” Minho smiled and reached for Jisung’s hand. The younger boy grabbed Minho’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He followed him inside. They first stopped at the ticket booth where Minho paid for the tickets and then stopped at the snack bar.

“Hi, Menu three please. With two Cokes.” Jisung said politely to the girl behind the counter.

The girl looked at Jisung, then to Minho and down to their hands.

“The couple menu. Sure. That’s 11,000 Won.” She said and smiled. The two boys blushed over the word ‘couple’. Jisung let go off of Minho’s hand to reach for his wallet. He handed the girl some money and the girl started preparing the drinks and popcorn.

They walked into the auditorium and sat down on their seats. It was still a while until the movie began so they chatted the remaining time.

Once the movie began Minho reached for Jisung’s hand. The boys intertwined their fingers. After a while Jisung started resting his head on Minho’s shoulder. Minho smiled. He felt his heart beating faster. The movie was a quite funny family comedy. The perfect movie for a first date, Minho thought. Especially since its been just a few days since they watched the first Frozen together.

A sad scene appeared. Minho wasn’t that emotional. But he could feel Jisung sob on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around the younger boy and pulled him closer. Jisung buried his face into Minho’s chest and sobbed.

“It’s okay.” Minho whispered and tried to calm Jisung. He smiled over the fact that the younger tough boy cried during a kids’ movie. He gave Jisung a kiss on his head. Jisung lifted his head and looked into Minho’s eyes. The older boy wiped away Jisung’s tears and smiled.

Jisung smiled back. He leaned in closer and hesitated a short moment before he completely leaned in and kissed Minho. With a smile the older boy kissed back.

The rest of the movie went on very fast. Minho was actually more busy watching Jisung than the actual movie but he still enjoyed the movie too. He was just too fascinated by how happy the younger boy was. Usually Jisung had quite a dark aura even in moments in which he was laughing or smiling. But Minho felt like during this movie Jisung was able to let go off his problems and lost himself in the world for a bit.

They walked outside of the cinema building, Jisung holding Minho’s hand in one and his black rose in the other.

“This movie was so cute.” Jisung giggled.

“It was.” Minho smiled at Jisung.

“And the story was so sweet but I have to admit that Olaf was definitely the best character and I just love Anna’s and Elsa’s relationship and-” Jisung turned towards Minho and caught him staring at the younger boy. The older boy smiled and looked away as if nothing happened.

“What?” Jisung pouted.

“Nothing.” Minho smiled at the ground.

Jisung stopped and pulled Minho back. The older boy turned towards Jisung.

“What?” Jisung asked fake angry.

Minho pulled Jisung closer and kissed him. “You are really cute, do you know that?” The older boy asked.

“Olaf is cuter.” Jisung answered jokingly. Minho laughed and pulled Jisung in for another kiss, and another one, and another one.

After a bit, they continued walking towards the subway.

“See you soon.” Minho said and kissed Jisung goodbye as they had to ride different subway lines. Jisung nodded. Jisung turned around and started walking but stopped after a bit. Minho who hasn’t moved yet looked at the younger boy.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asked. Jisung lowered his look onto the floor and didn’t move. Minho felt Jisung’s aura changing again. He lost the happy childish aura and changed it back to the dark hurt one.

“My father.” Jisung started. He turned around and faced Minho. “He doesn’t want me home tonight.” He laughed in frustration over how absurd that sounded.

“I’m gonna call Changbin.” Jisung said and searched for his phone.

Minho walked over to the younger boy and grabbed Jisung’s hands. “Stay at my place tonight.” Minho offered.

“I can’t always stay at your place just because my father hates me.” Jisung’s voice cracked.

“Please.” Minho stroke Jisung’s cheek. Jisung hesitated a bit but ended up agreeing. Minho took the younger boy’s hand and pulled him towards his subway line.

When they arrived at Minho’s flat Jisung took of his shoes and jacket.

“Do you need a shirt for the night?” Minho asked Jisung. Jisung nodded and Minho pulled out a white shirt with a huge cat on the front. Jisung changed into the shirt and his boxers and Minho also changed into his pajamas.

Minho looked at Jisung. “The shirt is so huge on you.” He said with a smirk.

Jisung pouted and hugged Minho.

“Thank you for letting me stay.” He said in a sad tone. Minho stroke over Jisung’s back.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Minho said. Jisung shook his head. His eyes started to fill with tears.

“Damn.” He hid his face. “Why do I cry that often in front of you? I usually don’t cry that often.” Jisung said through his tears and tried to wipe them away as they kept on dripping down his face.

“It’s okay, baby. Just tell me what you want to do.” Minho said in a calming voice and Jisung’s head.

Jisung looked into Minho’s eyes. “Is it okay if we would just go to bed?” Jisung asked unsure.

Minho looked at the younger boy and frowned. “Of course, why shouldn’t it be?”

Jisung looked down shyly. “You know why.” He said embarrassed. Minho pulled up Jisung’s chin.

“I asked you to tell me what YOU wanted to do, Jisung. If just sleeping is the best for you now, everything is fine.” Minho smiled. Jisung nodded and kissed Minho.

“Thank you for everything.” Jisung said. Minho turned off the light, the room remaining quite bright thanks to the full moon. Minho pulled Jisung towards the bed. Both crawled onto the bed and under the blanket.

“Minho?” Jisung asked after a bit.

“Hm?” Minho replied.

“Can we- can we cuddle again like we did last time?” Jisung asked. Minho smirked and pulled Jisung into his arms immediately.

The young boy rested his chin on Minho’s chest and looked at the older boy. “Really thank you.” Jisung said once again. Minho pulled him in for a kiss.

“Could you stop saying thank you. I am just using this as an excuse to have you with me for a longer time.” Minho joked around. Jisung giggled and cuddled himself into Minho’s hug.

Minho kissed Jisung on the forehead and fell asleep immediately.  
  


  
~  
  


  
The next morning Jisung woke up before Minho. He turned around. Minho was still asleep, one hand resting on Jisung’s stomach. Jisung smiled happily. He carefully lifted the hand and put it aside.

As silent and careful as possible he got up and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and found a coffee machine. He turned it on and let it heat up. He looked into the refrigerator and took out four eggs.

He didn’t know much about cooking but he could at least make scrambled eggs, somehow. He took a pan from the sink and heated it up with some oil. He cracked all four eggs, only half successful.

“Dammit.” Jisung cursed as he tried to pick out the shell that got into the pan together with the egg white and yolk.

He started stirring, adding some salt, pepper and herbs every now and then, until the eggs were fully cooked. He placed the finished scrambled eggs on a plate. He looked through the cupboards until he found mugs. He took two out and filled them with coffee.

“Damn.” He said and looked around. Two hands and three things to carry. He wasn’t the biggest genius in math but he could easily calculate that this won’t work out. He looked around and took a huge cut board to use it as a tray. He placed everything on it including two forks and carried it towards Minho’s room.

Jisung silently stepped inside. Minho lifted his head and turned towards Jisung.

The younger boy smiled. “Good Morning. I made, uh, let’s call it breakfast.” He skeptically looked on the scrambled eggs.

“This is a view I could get used to.” Minho said and shifted until he leaned back against the headboard. “You in my shirt bringing me breakfast to bed. I might want this every day from now on.” Minho smiled and carefully took the cut board.

Jisung giggled and crawled back into bed. Both boys took a fork and started eating.

After a bit Jisung sipped the last bit coffee from his mug. “Could you place this on the floor?” He asked and handed Minho the mug. The older nodded and placed the empty mug on the floor.

“So, you can cook?” Minho asked Jisung.

“Not really, but I can make scrambled eggs. That’s not too difficult. What about you?” Jisung asked and stuffed his mouth full with scrambled eggs.

“It’s okay. I need to learn since I live alone now and-” Minho stopped and smiled at the nodding eating Jisung. Jisung stopped eating his cheeks still stuffed with scrambled eggs. “What?” He asked through his food.

Minho giggled. “Your Jeekies.” He said and poked them.

Jisung chew the rest of his scrambled eggs as fast as he could and hid himself under the blanket.

Minho laughed loudly. He placed the tray with the plate with the remaining eggs and the two forks and his mug on the floor next to Jisung’s empty cup.

“Jisung.” Minho laughed and pulled away the blanket just to find Jisung face down into the mattress.

“Leave my cheeks alone.” Jisung fake cried into the mattress.

“I am so sorry.” Minho apologized. Jisung turned around and faced Minho.

“You are not.” Jisung pouted.

“True.” Minho said and pushed his lips onto Jisung’s before he could turn around again.

“Forgive me.” Minho said once he broke the kiss.

“You’re mean.” Jisung enlaced Minho’s neck with his arms. “You’re using unbeatable weapons.” He pulled the older in for a kiss. Minho smiled into the kiss. He ran his hand up and down Jisung’s upper body until he reached the hem of the younger’s shirt.

Minho slipped one hand under Jisung’s shirt and grabbed his waist. He started thinking about when Jisung saw Minho dancing topless. He wasn’t able to get rid of the thought about how Jisung would look naked. Jisung was small and slim. Very different to what Minho usually was attracted to.

That’s why he was so stunned by Jisung. That’s what made him so curious about this boy.

Minho let go off of Jisung’s waist. He ran his hand down Jisung’s body until he reached his boxers. For a moment, he stayed at the hem only to see if Jisung would stop him. He didn’t. Minho went a step further and started palming the younger boy through his boxers.

Jisung moaned into the kiss and melted in a little more. Minho took that as a good sign. He kept on massaging the younger’s erection a little more before he carefully lifted the hem of Jisung’s boxers and slipped the tips of his fingers in only.

Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand. The older boy stopped and pulled back from the kiss. “Minho, I-” Jisung shyly looked away.

Minho kissed Jisung. “Take the time you need, baby.” He stroked Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung smiled. “Thank you.” Jisung pulled Minho closer again and continued kissing the older.

Minho stopped. “If you want to I can still help you to relax.” Minho said and stroke over Jisung’s still very present erection. Jisung hesitated a short moment but ended up nodding.

Minho kissed the younger again taking over domination very fast. He started palming over the fabric first until Jisung slightly squeezed his arm to signalize that he was ready.

Minho reached under the hem of the boxer and slowly pulled it down until Jisung’s erection was free.

“Please tell me if I’m going too far or something feels uncomfortable for you, baby.” Minho waited for a clear signal from Jisung before he continued. The younger boy nodded and bit his lower lip. Without breaking the eye contact Minho wrapped his hand around Jisung’s dick.

The younger let out a small moan just from the touch. Minho started moving his hand up and down.

Jisung closed his eyes and kept moaning. “You’re so beautiful.” Minho said. He wasn’t able to take his eyes off of the younger boy’s face. Jisung opened his eyes and smiled. Minho kept on moving his hand up and down. Jisung breathed heavily.

Without taking his look from the younger’s face Minho stopped the motion making Jisung cry slightly in the sudden lack of satisfaction. Minho slowly moved down towards Jisung’s dick.

“What are you-” Jisung shored up on his arms to follow Minho’s movements.

“Trust me, baby.” Minho said. Once his face was close enough he wrapped his hand around Jisung’s dick again and started pumping. Jisung closed his eyes in relaxation his upper body still slightly up.

Minho smiled at the scenery he just witnessed. He looked down on Jisung’s dick and licked his lips. It’s been a while since he last was as excited about something. His eyes wandered back to Jisung’s face. He didn’t dare to blink as he was afraid to miss the younger’s reaction.

Minho’s face got closer to the younger’s private part. Minho stick out his tongue and licked the tip of Jisung’s dick. The younger let out a loud moan and threw his head back.

Minho couldn’t be happier. He loved the reaction he received just from slight touches and licks.

Minho still didn’t change the direction of his look. He was excited for his next move. The older boy slowly wrapped his mouth around the younger’s dick.

Jisung lost the strength in his arms. He dropped his upper body back on the mattress. He let out another loud moan. Jisung reached for Minho’s hair and started playing with it. Minho took that as a sign to continue. He started bobbing his head up and down, at a slow pace first.

Jisung arched his back. “Fuck.” He said in between his moans.

Minho smiled and took it as a compliment. He picked up the pace a bit.

“Oh my god, Minho.” Jisung moaned. Minho was able to feel how the younger slightly started thrusting up into Minho’s mouth.

Minho used his hands to massage and squeeze Jisung’s thighs. He could feel how the younger got closer to his high. So, he bobbed his head a little faster. Jisung pulled Minho’s hair.

“Minho, I’m gonna-” Jisung tried to finish his sentence but Minho pulled away and looked in Jisung’s face. He wrapped his hand around Jisung’s erection and finished him off by pumping a few more times. Jisung let out a loud moan as he came releasing most of his load on the sheets and Minho’s shirt that Jisung was wearing.

The younger boy breathed heavily still unable to open his eyes. Minho stroke Jisung’s cheek. He kissed the younger and gave him a taste of himself. Minho smiled satisfied at Jisung.

“I’m gonna clean you up.” Minho said and reached for the tissues on his bedside table. He wiped everything as good as possible and pulled Jisung’s boxers back up. He laid down next to Jisung and covered the two of them with the blanket.

Jisung crawled into Minho’s arms. The older boy pulled the younger closer.

“I’m sorry, I messed up your shirt and bed sheets.” Jisung shyly hid his face.

Minho smiled. “I hope you liked it.”

Jisung placed his chin on Minho’s chest again, looked up into the older boy’s eyes. He nodded hectically. Minho smiled and placed a small kiss onto Jisung’s nose. The younger giggled.  
  


  
~  
  


  
The next couple of weeks Minho and Jisung went out every two or three evenings. The weekends they mostly spent in Minho’s flat, more likely his bed. Jisung rarely was home and if he was home he somehow was able to avoid his father.

Minho gave Jisung the time he needed. They talked about how Jisung never had a boyfriend nor did he have sex. Minho had quite some experience. He had some boyfriends or friends with benefits but he got bored of them quite fast.

Jisung wasn’t surprised. He was perfectly aware of the fact that Minho was the prettiest man he ever saw. He wasn’t jealous about the fact that there were some men before Jisung. It just made the younger a bit nervous – more like, very nervous.

The fact that Minho got bored of his boyfriends fast made Jisung nervous as well. What if he got bored of Jisung soon, too?

If Jisung only knew how Minho thought of him. Minho was fascinated by Jisung from the beginning. The younger was so special to Minho. He never felt that fast that comfortable with someone. He loved how ambitious Jisung was. He loved how Jisung had talent and an amazing hobby.

For Minho, Jisung was everything but boring. Jisung was the first guy he dated who had character, who was thoughtful and especially who wasn’t superficial, who liked Minho for Minho and not for his looks.  
  


  
~  
  


  
A Sunday morning, Jisung woke up in Minho’s arms. He blinked a few times until he found the older boy already staring at him. Jisung raised an eyebrow.

“Do you know you’re creepy when you’re staring like that?” Jisung asked and pushed Minho’s face away.

Minho giggled. He gave Jisung a small kiss. “Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend?” Minho stopped breathing the second he spoke it out.

Jisung stopped breathing as well.

“I-I mean.” Minho started. “I mean we haven’t talked about it yet but, I- I’m sorry, Jisung.” _Fuck it, Lee Minho._ Minho got angry at himself. Jisung obviously had some fears of letting people into his life and of course Minho had to screw up and call him his boyfriend before the younger did.

Thousands of thoughts went through his head during the few seconds of silent, that felt – for Minho at least – like eternity. He already came up with a strategy how he could get out of there and even imagined Jisung rushing up and leaving not only Minho’s apartment but also his life.

“Yes, you are allowed to look at your boyfriend.” Jisung replied and turned his face towards Minho. The younger boy started smiling. Minho’s eyes started sparkling. He felt his chest combusting in happiness.

_My boyfriend._

Minho pulled Jisung into his arms. He placed a million kisses all over Jisung’s face. Jisung giggled in response.

“I’m getting coffee.” Minho said, kissed Jisung and rushed into the kitchen. Jisung smiled and looked after Minho until disappeared in the kitchen.

“By the way, I can’t stay tonight. I’m meeting up with Changbin later.” Jisung shouted after a bit loud enough for Minho to hear.

“Sad but okay, what are you guys doing?” Minho shouted back.

“Just talking probably. I haven’t seen him in ages. I have been a little distracted the last weeks and him too.” He was excited to see Changbin again. He wasn’t used to be separated from his best friend for such a long time. Jisung reached for his toes to stretch his body a little.

“Ah, the thing that is going on between him and Hyunjin.” Jisung heard Minho finally pouring in the coffee.

“Huh? You know?” Jisung wondered. Did Hyunjin tell him? He didn’t know they were this close.

Minho walked into the room handing Jisung one of the mugs that were filled with coffee. He crawled back onto the bed and sat down across from Jisung.

“Well, no, but Changbin now sometimes picks up Hyunjin after practice and when they are together that act childish and nervous and I don’t know like – in love-ish.” Minho sipped his coffee.

Jisung nodded approving. “They’ve been a pain in the ass before they started dating but ever since it’s a whole new level. They are just two really annoying people and combined it’s worse.” Jisung laughed.

“As long as they are happy.” Minho placed his mug on the floor. “I think it’s important to spend more of the moments when one is the happiest.” Minho said. He nodded and smiled at Jisung.

“When are you the happiest?” Jisung asked and placed his empty cup on the table next to Minho’s bed.

Minho blinked a few times. He started thinking. “Hm…” He hummed and scratched the back of his head.

“Tell me, baby.” Jisung said cockily. He nodded and started grinning. “You’re the happiest when you’re with me?” Jisung asked rhetorically acting as if he already knew the answer.

Minho started kicking the younger’s legs.

Jisung threw a pillow at Minho. “Why are you hitting me?” The younger boy shouted fake angry.

Minho laughed and grabbed the other’s hand to pull him on top of him. The smaller boy giggled. Minho cupped Jisung’s face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Minho rolled around and placed his body on top of his boyfriend to pin the younger down to the mattress. 

“But it’s true. Usually I’d say I’m the happiest when I dance. But you brought me so much joy the past weeks, Jisungie.” Minho smiled calmly at Jisung and looked deep into his eyes. He slightly stroked Jisung’s cheek.

Jisung stopped breathing when he noticed Minho’s spark in his eyes. When they started getting to know each other Minho’s spark in his dark eyes were the first thing about the older boy that made Jisung stop breathing, the first thing that made him fall for Minho. Back then it only appeared when he talked about something that he was passionate about and nowadays it appeared every time Minho looked at Jisung.

The younger boy smiled and lifted his head until he reached Minho’s lips. Jisung kissed the older one passionately and carefully pushed him on his back to switch positions. Jisung ran his hand up and down Minho’s muscular body.

Once they got a little more comfortable with each other Minho started sleeping shirtless, only wearing his boxers, and Jisung really wasn’t complaining.

Minho’s body was just incredibly hot. The whole boy was so ethereal it took Jisung’s breath for a few seconds every time he looked at his boyfriend.

The younger started grinding his own dick against Minho’s. The older hummed in pleasure. He ran one hand through Jisung’s hair and tried to pull him even closer while the other was comfortably resting on Jisung’s ass.

Jisung still stroking along Minho’s body reached the waistband of the older’s boxers. He slowly pushed a hand inside and wrapped his hands around Minho’s half hard member. He pumped a few times to help him getting fully hard. Minho moaned into the kiss. The older ran his hand under Jisung’s shirt on his back.

He rammed his nails into Jisung’s back when he picked up the pace of pumping.

Jisung stopped. He pulled back and looked Minho into his eyes. Jisung nodded. Minho blinked a few times unsure if he understood the signs correctly.

“Are you sure, Jisung?” Minho asked surprised. The younger nodded once again.

“Please.” He said calmly but slight nervousness hearable in his tone. Minho bit his lower lips. Jisung pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Minho looked at the younger eyeing up every single inch of Jisung’s body. He carefully pushed the younger back on his back taking over the dominance again.

“Gosh, you’re just so beautiful.” Minho said. Jisung smiled shyly.

Minho slowly pulled down Jisung’s boxers. He kissed along Jisung’s neckline and ended on his lips. He wrapped a hand around Jisung’s member and slowly started pumping. Jisung let out a deep breath. Minho was able to feel how Jisung’s body started to relax under Minho’s touch.

Minho was excited but he tried to stay as calm as possible to not scare Jisung. He knew it was big step for the younger. But he was honored and happy that Jisung decided to go this step with Minho.

After a few more pumps Minho turned towards the bedside table and opened the drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom.

Jisung’s eyes widened when he saw what Minho got out of the drawer. Minho noticed Jisung’s fear.

He looked at the younger. “Are you sure, you’re ready? Are you sure, you want to do this, Jisung? We can wait.” Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand.

“Y-yeah. I’m just a little – unconfident. Minho, I suggested this. I appreciate that we waited and you didn’t push me. But I want to do it.” Jisung looked down on his hands.

Minho grabbed Jisung’s chin and kissed the younger to calm him.

“Please, tell me if anything’s too much or when I should stop, okay?” Minho asked. Jisung nodded.

“Promise?” Minho made sure once again.

Jisung smiled. He loved Minho’s caring side. “Yes, Minho. I promise.”

Minho leaned in to kiss Jisung once again.

“Do you trust me?” Minho asked Jisung.

The younger cupped Minho’s face. “More than anyone else, Minho.”

Minho smiled. He then opened the bottle of lube and poured a little bit on two of his fingers.

“That might hurt a little, baby, but trust me and just look at me.” Minho stroke Jisung’s cheek. “Tell me when it’s too much and when I should stop.” Minho looked at Jisung and waited for confirmation that the younger was ready.

Jisung nodded and kissed Minho. Minho placed one of his fingers at Jisung’s entrance. He looked into the younger’s eyes and slowly pushed the finger in. Jisung hissed at the pain. Once Minho fully inserted his finger he let Jisung adjust before he pulled out and pushed the finger back in, slowly first to make Jisung got used to the feeling.

He never broke eye contact with the younger to always ensure Jisung was okay with everything. Once Jisung’s face turned into a more relaxed expression Minho picked up the pace. Jisung let out a little moan.

“I’m inserting a second one.” Minho said and waited for Jisung’s nod. The younger agreed.

Minho slowly pushed in a second finger. Jisung’s face cramped a little again but not as much as the first time. Minho started pumping in and out. Jisung moaned, faster this time.

Minho pumped in and out a couple of times until he felt Jisung’s body relaxing again. He carefully pushed his fingers apart scissoring the younger. Jisung let out a much louder sound this time. Minho was unsure if it was a scream of pain or moan of pleasure.

“Did it hurt?” Minho stopped worried.

“A bit but it also felt good. Please continue.” Jisung cupped Minho’s face.

Minho nodded and continued to stretch out Jisung. He pumped in and out a few more times until he felt like Jisung was well prepared. He pulled out his fingers. Jisung let out a whimper lacking touch.

Minho pulled down his boxers and threw it aside. He grabbed the condom, opened it and rolled it onto his hard dick. He poured some lube on the tip and pumped himself a few times to fully spread it.

Minho rolled on top of Jisung. He looked deep into Jisung’s eyes. He placed his tip at Jisung’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Minho asked.

Jisung nodded. He kissed the older. Minho carefully started pushing in. Jisung let out a few whimpers.

“Are you okay, baby?” Minho asked once he fully filled up Jisung.

Jisung breathed heavily. He nodded. “Please.” He said silently. “Move.”

Minho placed a small kiss on Jisung’s nose. He carefully pulled out and pushed back in. Jisung’s face was still unrelaxed. He pressed his eyes together.

“We can stop if you want.” Minho asked and stroked Jisung’s head.

The younger shook his head. “Please, continue. It just hurts a bit but I’m sure it will get better soon.”

Minho kissed Jisung. He again pulled out and pushed back in again, and again, and again. Jisung got a little more relaxed every time. After a few times, he let out a moan.

Minho picked up the pace a little. Jisung placed his hands on Minho’s back. He rammed his nails into Minho’s skin.

With one of his hands Minho reached for Jisung’s dick. He started slowly pumping his boyfriend’s erection.

“Oh – my god.” Jisung moaned and threw his head back. Minho grinded a little deeper every time.

“Gosh, you feel so good.” Minho said feeling his high coming closer. He placed his face into the crook of Jisung’s neck. He started picking up the speed a little more.

“Min-Minho, I think I’m close.” Jisung said, Minho still pumping his member. Minho pushed himself back up to look into Jisung’s eyes.

He didn’t want to miss Jisung’s face when he came. Minho picked up the pace of both pumping Jisung and thrusting into the younger.

“Oh god, Min.” Jisung nearly screamed when the older picked up the pace. He threw his head back enjoying the double stimulation. Jisung started playing with Minho’s hair.

Minho could feel how Jisung started shaking under him. The younger arched his back and looked into Minho’s eyes. With a loud moan, he released his load between their bodies.

“Fuck. You’re so damn hot like this.” Minho said unable to take his eyes off of Jisung’s face. Jisung let out a small giggle.

Minho kept grinding faster and faster until he felt his high coming closer. He let out a low groan and collapsed onto Jisung as he came into the condom. He rode out his own high. Both boys breathed heavily.

Minho slowly roll off of Jisung and collapsed next to him, both boys breathing heavily.

Minho pulled off the condom, tied it and tossed it into the trash can. He grabbed the box of tissues and cleaned himself and Jisung. He threw the used tissues on the floor.

Minho laid down on his back and pulled Jisung into his arms and covered them with the blanket.

Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist. He rested his head on Minho’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked and stroke Jisung’s hair.

Jisung nodded.

“It will get better, I promise.” Minho kissed Jisung’s head.

The younger laid his chin on Minho’s chest. He looked at Minho and smiled.

“I already liked it a lot.” Jisung said shyly. “Thank you that we waited.”

Minho smiled. “Anything for you, baby.” He kissed the younger.

Jisung laid his face into the crook of Minho’s neck and fell asleep immediately.  
  


  
~  
  


  
Jisung rang the doorbell at Changbin’s flat. Once again Changbin’s mother opened and told Jisung to just go to the room.

Jisung knocked.

“Yup.” Changbin shouted from inside.

Jisung placed his hand on his eyes and carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

“Hello. This is Jisung, your best friend. Be careful, I am stepping inside. Please dress yourself if you are naked.” He said making fun of the last time Jisung came into Changbin’s room.

Changbin grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jisung. Jisung started laughing and took his hand from his eyes.

“If you won’t shut up you’ve been my best friend long enough.” Changbin laid down on his bed and started playing on his phone.

Jisung let himself fall onto his best friend. “Binnie~”

“Stop making fun of me.” Changbin pouted.

“Okay, okay I will stop.” Jisung ruffled Changbin’s hair.

Changbin started showing Jisung the new tracks he made and also told him everything that have been going on between him and Hyunjin. Finally properly talking to Changbin made Jisung feel carefree.

“What have you been up to lately?” Changbin asked.

“Well,” Jisung started. He started playing with his bracelet. “You know,” Jisung took a deep breath in. He didn’t exactly know how to start this. He never had this kind of conversation with Changbin.

“You know a few weeks ago, when you joked around with Minho and me having a date and I told you to shut up?” Jisung blabbered out.

“Yeah?” Changbin asked hesitantly.

“Well, you can stop with joking around about it now.” Jisung nervously chew on his lower lip.

“Wait.” Changbin slapped Jisung’s shoulder. “You’re kidding! You and Minho?” Jisung shook his head.

“Since when?” Changbin asked.

“Well, we started dating a few weeks ago but since this morning we are official.” Jisung said with a small smile on his lips, thinking about the morning and the beautiful time he had with Minho.

“Have you two fucked already?” Changbin smirked at Jisung.

“Seo Changbin, I swear to god. I am sharing an important thing about my life with you right now.” Jisung slapped Changbin’s leg. Changbin giggled in response not really caring about if he annoyed Jisung or not.

“I take that as a yes.” Changbin started grinning.

“Why are you my best friend again?” Jisung obliviously looked into Changbin’s eyes.

“You know why.” He kissed Jisung on the cheek. “I am happy for you, man.” He said, his tone totally changing into a serious one. Jisung smiled.

“Thanks.” Jisung said calmly. “I’m happy for you, too.”

“Damn, we’re so grown up now.” Changbin said confidently. “You know, being all relationshipped up and stuff.”

“We are a step closer to being adults, yeah, but grown up? No. Changbin, look at us. We are like the smallest people I know.” Jisung said dead serious.

Changbin blinked. Their eyes met. The two boys cracked up and started laughing.  
  


  
~  
  


  
A few weeks later. Sunday noon. It was nearly the end of the semester and therefore nearly the end of Jisung and Minho going to the same school.

Jisung started to worry. What if they won’t have time for each other? What if Minho starts liking someone else? Someone his age? Even though it was only a two-year age gap Jisung was always afraid he was too young for Minho.

Jisung laid on top of Minho, both boys heavy breathing, totally fucked out. Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung. The younger started drawing circles on Minho’s chest. Minho looked down and watched Jisung with a smile.

He noticed Jisung was biting on his lower lip. He seemed worried. Not the kind of expression Minho wished his boyfriend to have after they fucked.

“Are you okay?” Minho asked worried.

“Hm? Y-yeah.” Jisung said surprised, not stopping to draw.

“Are you sure? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?” Minho stroked Jisung’s back.

“No. It’s just-” Jisung hid his face in Minho’s crook of his neck.

“Jisung, what’s wrong?” Minho stroke the younger’s head. He was afraid he hurt Jisung in any way.

“What if you start liking someone else?” Jisung mumbled against Minho’s skin.

Minho cracked up. He felt sorry for laughing at Jisung’s concerns, but the question was too absurd.

“Why should I? How did you come up with this concern, Jisung?” Minho grabbed Jisung’s chin and lifted his head.

“You’re going to university soon. And I’m just starting to worry a bit.” Jisung said.

Minho smiled. He kissed Jisung. “I promise, I won’t start liking someone else. Don’t worry the only difference from right now will be that we won’t see each other in school anymore.”

“Promise?” Jisung pouted.

“I promise, baby.” Minho answered.

“Pinky promise?” Jisung held his pinky in front of Minho’s face. Minho giggled. He wrapped his finger around Jisung’s and promised.

“Good.” Jisung gave Minho a quick kiss on the lips. Jisung wasn’t too sure, but a little relieved that they at least spoke about his concerns and Minho now knew how Jisung felt.

Jisung hated himself for being worried about something like that but he didn’t want to lose Minho. He really couldn’t lose him.

“Do you wanna go for dinner tonight?” Minho asked and pulled Jisung out of his thoughts.

“Sounds good. But I think I can’t stay the night. I have this rule that I should sleep at home at least once a week so my father still knows I’m alive.” Jisung let out a deep sigh and buried his face between Minho’s neck and shoulder. “Not that he cared if I did.”

“Jisung, don’t say that. He does care.” Minho told Jisung and pet his head. Jisung’s head jerked up, he looked into Minho’s eyes.

“He doesn’t. He really doesn’t. I am a shame to him.” Jisung’s eyes started filling with tears. Minho stroke Jisung’s head. He hated how his father made his boyfriend feel. Only mentioning his father could make Jisung tear up.

But there was another question Minho had to ask.

“Jisung, by the way, does your father know about me? Knows where you’ve been staying all those past weeks?” Minho asked biting his lips as he noticed the question might be a difficult one for the two of them.

Jisung lowered his look. He started playing with his bracelet again. He shyly shook his head.

“Don’t you think he might wanna know?” Minho asked carefully. Another head shaking from Jisung.

“Does he know you like – you know – men?” Minho asked another question as carefully as the one before.

A tear rolled down Jisung’s cheek and fell on Minho’s chest.

“Before things between us happened _I_ didn’t even know I liked men. And I really wouldn’t be sharing something like that with my father. That would be too much for him. His emo brat of a son who also turns out to be gay. Perfect.” Jisung broke down onto Minho. He started sobbing.

“Jisung, fuck. I’m sorry.” Minho hugged the younger tightly. Minho was feeling Jisung shaking in his arms. He bit around on his lower lip. He didn’t want to make his boyfriend cry. That’s the last thing he wanted.

“Jisung?” Minho said after Jisung stopped crying.

“It’s okay.” Jisung said still a shaky voice.

“I will tell him. I promise.” Jisung said and lifted his head again.

“No. Please don’t. Don’t do this just because I asked. That’s not what I wanted. I was just curious. Tell him about it as soon as you’re ready, or don’t tell him at all. I am fine with anything as long as I can be by your side.” Minho cupped Jisung’s face.

Jisung looked at Minho. He pouted and started sobbing again without hiding his face this time.

“Why are you crying, Jisung?” Minho asked.

“I don’t deserve you, you’re always so nice and patient. You understand me so well.” He said while crying. Minho laughed loudly.

“Oh my god, baby.” He pulled Jisung close. Minho giggled as he looked at his boyfriend.

Minho took a deep breath in. He kept petting Jisung’s head. For him this was perfect. He couldn’t wait for the school year to be over and the break to begin to finally spend even more time with Jisung without school interrupting all the time. Luckily it was over soon.  
  


  
~  
  


  
“You don’t have to walk me home.” Jisung said when they got off at his station.

“I would lie if I’d say this was only because I want you to get home safe.” Minho joked around.

“I see your intentions. You only want to spend more time with me.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand.

“Absolutely correct.” Minho kissed Jisung and started walking. From the subway station, it was only about five minutes of walking but Minho was still happy he could spend five more minutes with Jisung.

After a bit, Jisung stopped in front of his house. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”

“I hope so.” Minho got closer and pulled Jisung in for a kiss. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck. He melted into the kiss. Minho could feel Jisung smiling slightly.

“What the fuck.” Jisung pulled back at the sound of the voice. He spun around. His father stood only a few meters far with a bottle in his hand.

Jisung’s face got dark. He looked at his father. He could see a perfect mix of disgust and anger in his eyes. “Dad I-” Jisung started but stopped when his father lifted a hand.

“Shut up. Who are you?” He turned his look at Minho.

“Lee Minho, Sir. I’m your son’s- I’m a friend.” Minho tried to explain.

Jisung’s father started laughing. “A friend. Jisung get into the house.” His father said – his voice a bit too calm.

Jisung started walking. “Jisung.” Minho grabbed his hand and tried to hold him back.

“Get into the fucking house.” Jisung’s father shouted.

“It’s okay, Minho.” Jisung turned towards Minho. Tears were already running down his face. He tried to force a smile. He pulled his hand away and started walking up to his front door. He disappeared inside.

“You can leave.” Jisung’s father said and took a sip from the bottle of wine.

Minho hesitated. How could he leave Jisung alone, like this, with his father? Minho looked at the door hoping for Jisung to come back outside. He should run inside, grab Jisung’s hand and run as far away as they could.

“Now.” Jisung’s father demanded and pointed in the direction of the subway.

Minho finally nodded, turned around and left. He could feel how Jisung’s father looked after him until he couldn’t see him anymore.

“Fuck.” Behind the corner, Minho stopped. Should he go back? Would it help? Would it make things worse? Minho leaned against a house wall and let his body drop onto the floor. He sat there for he wasn’t sure how long it was. He was fighting with himself. But after a bit he grabbed his phone.

‘ _Message me asap. Please. Or call me._ ’ He messaged Jisung. Once he sent the message, he left.  
  


Inside, Jisung sat down at their dining table. He waited for what felt like an eternity until he heard the door slamming shut.

His father stepped into the room and sat down at the table across from Jisung. Jisung looked down on his hands and started playing with his bracelet. There it was, the silence Jisung was always so afraid of.

“Who was that?” His father asked after a bit.

“As he said. Minho. He was my tutor for math.” Jisung answered.

“You needed a tutor for math?” His father asked.

“Only for one topic I-” Jisung explained but was interrupted.

“And now? Why are you kissing him? Another boy?” His father took another sip of his drink.

“He is my-” Jisung started. He took a deep breath in. His eyes filled with tears again. “He is my boy-” Jisung’s father threw his bottle against the wall. With a loud smash, it broke into many pieces, the wine left a huge red stain on the white wall.

Jisung shrugged together, frightened about what will happen next.

His father stood up. “Don’t you dare to say that.” He said, his voice filled with nothing but anger.

“Since when?” His father asked.

“A couple of months now.” Jisung answered not daring to look at his father.

“It’s like you’re staying up at night thinking about more ways to disappoint me, to embarrass me.” Jisung’s father walked until he stood in front of Jisung.

“It’s nothing I decided, dad.” Jisung said.

“Be fucking quiet.” Jisung’s father shouted at him.

“Isn’t it enough that my son is an emo and dyes his hair and pierces his ears? No, of course not. Now my brat of a son also has to be- has to be-” The hands of Jisung’s father formed into a fist. He looked at Jisung.

“Gay?” Jisung said and looked up at his father. Jisung regretted it the second he said it.

Jisung’s father raised his hand and slapped Jisung in his face. Jisung’s eyes filled with tears, the side of his face was burning.

“I told you to be quiet. How do you dare to say something? You had the audacity to stand there in front of my house, the one I raised you in, and kiss this random guy.” Jisung’s father screamed.

“He’s not some random guy.” Jisung answered. Usually Jisung would just sit and wait until his father was done. But not this time, this time it was about Minho. Jisung could stand his father hating himself. But Minho has done nothing but being sweet and amazing the past couple of months. And Jisung won’t let his father speak about him like this.

“He is my boyfriend.” Jisung looked back at his father. “And I love him.” He shouted back.

His father got calm. “How dare you?” He said nearly inaudible.

For a couple of seconds Jisung and his father just stared at each other. Jisung’s father then raised his fist and rammed it into Jisung’s eye. The boy fell from the chair. His father grabbed Jisung’s shirt and lifted him just to hit him again and again.

After a couple of hits, he let his son fall onto the floor.

Jisung wrapped his arms around his head to protect himself from another hit from his father. His father kicked into Jisung’s stomach making his son cough in pain.

“Fucking brat, your mum should’ve taken you with her so I didn’t have to bear with you.” His father kicked once again.

“You’re not my son.” He said and spit on the floor in front of Jisung. He left the room leaving his son on the floor.

Jisung coughed. He turned around and laid flat on his back. He started crying. He felt as if he deserved that. That was the power his father had on him. His father was able to make Jisung feel miserable because he was just defending himself or who he loved.

After a bit Jisung tried to stand up. It was difficult and hurtful but he somehow made it. He stumbled into his room, grabbing a few clothes, his wallet, his laptop and a few other things, stuffed them into a bag and stumbled downstairs again.

Before he walked out of the house he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a cooling pack. He also grabbed a pack of tissues on his way out. Then Jisung left. He didn’t know where to go, too ashamed to visit Changbin or Minho. He just knew he had to get out of his home immediately. At this point, he was sure his father could even kill him if showed up again.  
  


  
~  
  


  
The next day. Minho waited in front of Jisung and Changbin’s class room after their first break. Minho saw Changbin coming out of the bathroom and walking over to the classroom.

“Changbin.” Minho said.

“Minho.” Changbin responded. He looked down on Minho’s hands. The older boy was playing with the hem of his shirt. Changbin could easily see that something was up, something was wrong. 

“Is Jisung there?” Minho asked biting on his lower lip.

“No. I thought he was with you. I thought you two maybe skipped today.” Changbin said.

“Fuck. No, we didn’t.” Minho said and took out his phone, checking if he got any new messages.

“Did something happen?” Changbin said worried.

“I’m not sure. I walked him home yesterday and his father saw us.” Minho said. He looked up into Changbin’s eyes. “Kissing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I had to leave and now he isn’t answering my calls or responding to my messages. I’ve called him like a hundred times. I’m so worried.” Minho’s eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, hey.” Changbin hugged Minho. “He will be fine. Sometimes he is like this. He isolates himself. Don’t worry. I’m sure he went to my house and is eating my mum’s food or something.”

Changbin wasn’t lying. This has happened before. But he wasn’t so sure that that was the case right now. But it won’t help neither of them if he stresses Minho out even more.

“You think so?” Minho asked.

“I’m sure. Now go to class and stop worrying. After school, I’m sure he will answer your calls.” Changbin pulled back and smiled at Minho. Minho smiled back and left.

Changbin walked into their classroom. He sat down at his table and looked at the empty chair in front of him. He started to worry too. Most of the time he was sure even though Jisung disappeared that he was fine. But this time, this time it felt different.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He took it and checked the notification. One from SoundCloud.  
  


  
_@cb97sbabygirl liked your post  
  
_

_  
_Changbin clicked on the notification and SoundCloud opened. The post the person liked was a song unfamiliar to Changbin. “42”

Changbin tilted his head. The song was rather short. One minute and 40 seconds. Long enough for one verse and a chorus.

Changbin took out his headphones and connected them. He played the song.

_“I’ve been thinking ‘bout my life, is it better if I die.”_ He heard Jisung’s voice.

“Fuck, Jisung.” He mumbled to himself.

_‘Don’t worry, I know where he is.’_ Changbin messaged Minho.  
  


  
~  
  


  
Changbin stepped into the studio they always booked.

“Hey Lu. Is Jisung there?” Changbin asked the girl that was sitting at the front desk.

“Yep, Studio C. Just go through.” She answered.

“Thanks.” Changbin nodded and walked towards Studio C. It was the smallest Studio. They rarely booked it because it was even too small for two people to properly fit in. 

He opened the door and stepped inside. In front of the monitor sat the slim boy. He had his hood on and stared at the monitor.

“Jisung.” Changbin said. Jisung shrugged but didn’t turn around.

“Go away, Changbin.” Jisung growled.

“What a nice greeting. I’m also glad to see you.” Changbin answered and waited for a cocky reply. But nothing. Jisung just continued clicking around on his laptop.

“Your boyfriend came to me today. To tell me how worried he was because he didn’t know where you were and because you didn’t reply to any of his messages.” Changbin tried not to sound too mad. Jisung still didn’t move nor did he speak.

“Jisung, he nearly started crying. I don’t want to blame you for anything but-” Changbin stopped to wait for any kind of response. Yet the younger boy stayed silent. 

“Jisung, what the fuck is wrong?” Changbin asked. Still no answer. Jisung remained wordless.

Changbin grabbed the backrest of the chair and spun it around to force Jisung to look away from the monitor and at Changbin. “Hello, I am talking to you.” Changbin said. Jisung lowered his look to hide his face.

“Jisung?” Changbin said and tried to peek under the hood. He stopped when he saw blood on Jisung’s lip. He grabbed the younger’s chin and lifted his face.

“Oh my god.” Changbin pulled down Jisung’s hood and took a step back when he saw the rest of Jisung’s face. His left eye was swollen and Changbin couldn’t tell if the skin around the eye was green, red, purple or everything at once. His nose had a crack as well as his lower lip.

“What happened?” Changbin said shocked.

“It’s nothing.” Jisung said and pulled his hood over his head to cover his face with his hood again.

“That does not look like nothing. Please don’t tell me this was your father.” Changbin raised his voice. 

Jisung swung the chair around again and looked back at the screen. “It’s okay.”

“No, no, Jisung, it’s not. What about the song you wrote? ‘ _Is it better if I die_ ’? Is that okay too?” Changbin quoted the lyrics to Jisung’s new song.

Jisung laid his face in both of his hands. He started crying.

Changbin spun the younger around again and squatted down in front of his friend.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Changbin grabbed Jisung’s wrists and tried to pull his hands away, but Jisung stayed stubborn and kept his face covered.

“What am I supposed to say, Changbin? I came out – to my father.” Jisung lifted his head and looked at Changbin. “And as you can see he reacted rather bad.”

Jisung looked down on his hands. He started playing with his bracelet.

“I feel so worthless.” Jisung teared up.

“Woah. Chill. You’re not worthless, Jisung.” Changbin grabbed the younger’s hands.

“He told me I’m not his son anymore. What should I do? He didn’t say it but I’m pretty sure I can’t go home anymore.” Jisung was able to say before he broke out in tears again.

“Stay at my place, please. You know my mum already loves you like her own son.” Changbin stroke Jisung’s cheek.

“That’s really nice, really, I appreciate it a lot. But I can’t show up at your place like this. I’m too ashamed.” Jisung said in between his sobs. “Plus, I’m pretty sure she will call the police when she sees me.”

“She should. Your father should get a penalty. You can’t treat your son like this.” Changbin thought about pulling out his phone to call the police immediately. He got angry. Jisung should’ve called the police right after he was beaten up – but no, he decided to hide.

“Yeah, perfect and then his lawyer friends get him out of it. And then I’m screwed. Like, I’m 100% sure he will then kill me.” Jisung said biting his lips. He wanted to hide forever. Jisung was so afraid of his father and what he will do to him, and to Minho.

“My god, Changbin. You should’ve seen his look. He’s so disgusted at me. He hates me so much.” Jisung collapsed into Changbin’s arms and started tearing up.

Changbin petted his friends head. “Do you regret telling him?”

“I don’t know. Should I regret being honest about who I really am?” Jisung cried into the crook of Changbin’s neck.

“No.” Changbin declared. “Definitely not.”

“Changbin, I will be homeless. I have no money to get an own flat.” Jisung lifted his head and looked at Changbin.

“Chill. You won’t be homeless.” Changbin tried to calm his friend. Jisung nodded.

“Could you do me favor, Jisung?” Changbin asked. Jisung blinked a few times.

“Can you please call Minho or go to his place? He’s like fucking worried.” Changbin demanded from Jisung. “And I think so close to losing his mind.” He added. 

Jisung looked down and shook his head. “I can’t.” Jisung said nearly inaudible. “He will think this is his fault.”

“He will probably just be happy to see you. Jisung, he nearly cried today.” Changbin hated how he made Jisung feel bad for being the reason Minho nearly started crying but he still tried to sound as convincing as possible. Jisung lifted his head and raised his brows. He never saw Minho crying.

“Please. Go to his flat.” Changbin stroke Jisung’s cheek. Jisung looked down again.

“Please.” Changbin tried to convince his best friend. Jisung nodded.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“Thank you. Come.” Changbin grabbed Jisung’s hand and pulled the younger up. “I will bring you there.”

  
~

  
Jisung stood in front of Minho’s front door. He hesitated a couple of minutes before finally taking a deep breath in and ringing the doorbell. He had his hood on again and looked on the floor to hide his face. 

Minho opened the door. “Oh, thank god, Jisung, I was so worried and-” Minho said before he stopped when Jisung slowly lifted his head and Minho was able to see his face.

Minho’s hand formed into a fist. “I’m gonna kill him.” He said silent first. His voice was shaking. “I will fucking kill him.” He nearly screamed and rushed out of his flat and pass Jisung.

“Minho, stop.” Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand and pulled the older back. “Stay here.”

“Jisung, I swear to god. Tell me this wasn’t your father and I will stop and I will stay.” Minho said cupping Jisung’s face and closer looking at his wounds.

Jisung lowered his look answering the question without the need to use words.

“Thought so. If he hurts you like this I will do the same to him.” Minho tried to leave again but Jisung didn’t plan on loosening up his grip.

“Minho. Please. Stop.” Jisung pulled Minho back again. “Please, please. I’m so afraid he will do the same to you, maybe worse and then- Minho I-” Jisung shouted at his boyfriend before collapsing onto his knees. Jisung started crying.

“My god, Jisung.” Minho kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Jisung to pull him into a hug. He stroked over Jisung’s back to calm the younger.

Minho let out a deep sigh to calm himself. “I’m not going, okay. I’m staying. Here. With you.” Minho agreed after a bit.

“Thank you.” Jisung tried to say.

Minho stood up and tried to pull Jisung up so they could go into Minho’s flat, without success. The younger was shaking so hard he nearly fell again as his legs gave in. Minho reached for Jisung’s legs with one arm and placed the other on his back. He lifted the slim boy up bridal style to bring him inside. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment.

Minho laid Jisung on his bed. Jisung sat up and sat cross-legged.

Minho rushed into the kitchen to make some tea for Jisung. He had to comfort the younger as good as possible. After a bit, he came back into the room handing Jisung the cup with the tea.

“Thank you.” Jisung looked on the mug. He started watching the water changing its color to a fruity red. He watched for a couple of minutes, not very interesting. But everything was better than looking at Minho right now.

“Can you please tell me now what happened?” Minho broke the silence as he sat down in front of Jisung. He started stroking Jisung’s knees. The younger sat sunk-in the look still down on the mug.

Jisung took a deep breath in. He could feel his tears filling up his eyes again.

Minho noticed. “It’s okay. Take your time. Calm down first and then tell me what you want to tell me.”

Jisung nodded and started sipping the hot tea. For a couple of minutes, they sat in front of each other. Jisung just sipping his tea and Minho watching him while comforting the younger with stroking his knee.

Jisung took the last sip of his tea and placed the mug on the floor next to Minho’s bed.

He looked down on his bracelet. He just couldn’t look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

He still owed him an explanation. Minho was also involved in the situation. And Jisung wanted to clarify that nothing of what happened was his fault – he was pretty sure Minho will think differently anyways but he could at least try.

Jisung didn’t properly know how to start. “So, when you left yesterday.” He said as soon as he had sorted his thoughts.

And then he explained the whole situation and tole Minho exactly what happened after he left. He had to stop talking every now and then because his voice just kept cracking but he somehow managed to tell the whole story.

From how his father started calm, and then threw his bottle against the wall all the way to how his own father boxed in his face a couple of times before kicking his own son into the stomach. He even told him how his father said Jisung wasn’t his son anymore. Jisung was able to feel how Minho got tense more and more throughout the story.

“But Minho, I just want you to know that nothing of this was your fault nor could you have prevented any of this.” Jisung looked at Minho for the first time. He took his hands – more like fists.

This time Minho was the one who wasn’t able to look at Jisung. Minho stayed silent.

“Minho?” Jisung asked after a bit.

“I knew I should’ve stayed.” Minho said trying to hold back his tears. He hated seeing Jisung like that. He hated how miserable Jisung must feel. For Minho, coming out was never a problem. His parents have been very accepting.

Minho raised his head. He looked at the multiple bruises and wounds in Jisung’s face. He just wished he stayed last night.

“No, Minho. You couldn’t know.” Jisung tried to calm him.

“I could.” Minho stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. Jisung watched him. The older laid his forehead against the wall. He placed his fists next to his head. “And I should.” Minho slammed his right fist into the wall. “I should’ve protected you.” And another hit. And another.

“Minho, stop.” Jisung shouted. He jumped up and ran over to the older boy. He pushed himself between Minho and the wall to make his boyfriend stop hurting himself. Jisung grabbed Minho’s wrist.

“You’re bleeding.” Jisung yelled and looked down on Minho’s bleeding knuckles. Minho looked into Jisung’s eyes. Tears rolled down the older’s face.

“I should’ve protected you.” Minho whispered.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Jisung said. He pulled Minho in for a hug.

“I should’ve protected you.” Minho repeated and placed his chin on Jisung’s shoulder.

“It’s really okay, Minho.” Jisung tried to calm his boyfriend.

The older teared up. “It’s not. This torture. Physically – and mentally. You shouldn’t go through this.”

“I’m gonna be fine.” Jisung looked into Minho’s eyes. He cupped his face. “With you by my side I will be alright.” Jisung disclosed. He forced himself to smile.

Minho’s eyes started sparking again. Not from tears, but from what Jisung said.

“Just stay with me, okay?” Jisung said. His eyes filled up with tears. “Please don’t leave me like my parents did.”

“Jisung, I could never.” Minho said stroking Jisung’s cheek. He deeply looked into the younger’s eyes.

“I love you. God, I love you so fucking much.” Minho said through his tears.

Jisung looked into the Minho’s eyes.

“And if anyone ever hurts you again like this, then I swear I will kill this person. You are the most wonderful human I have ever met in my life and I will protect you with everything I have.” Minho said and cupped Jisung’s face. The younger pressed his lips onto Minho’s.

“I love you, too.” Jisung said after he broke the kiss. He kissed Minho’s nose. “So much.” He tried to smile.

Minho smiled and carefully pushed Jisung against the wall. He pressed his lips on the younger’s. “Say that again.” Minho broke the kiss and smiled at Jisung.

“I love you.” Jisung repeated and smiled back at his boyfriend. He dried Minho’s tears with his thumb.

Minho’s expression lit up. He kissed Jisung once again. Minho grabbed Jisung’s thighs and lifted his boyfriend up carrying him over to the bed without breaking the kiss.

He carefully placed Jisung on the bed and crawled on top of him. Minho kissed Jisung’s neck before he lifted his upper body and took off his own shirt.

“I have the hottest boyfriend.” Jisung said licking his lips. He reached for Minho’s crotch and palmed him through the fabric making his dick fully hard. Minho moaned. He leaned down to kiss Jisung.

Minho crawled down from the younger. He looked into Jisung’s eyes and slowly pushed a hand inside of his pants. Minho wrapped his hand around Jisung’s dick making the younger moan.

Minho started pumping. He kissed along Jisung’s jawline while listening to Jisung’s tiny moans. Minho’s favorite sound existing.

Minho pulled down Jisung’s pants and boxers. He threw them off of the bed and searched for his lube. He poured some of it on his index finger and pushed it inside of Jisung without a warning. Jisung threw his head back.

“Fuck, Minho.” To Jisung this rushed rougher side of Minho was new. But he already loved it – it was hot.

Minho started pumping a few times before he inserted a second finger and pumped again. After Jisung got comfortable he started scissoring, stretching Jisung out and preparing him for Minho.

Minho pulled out his fingers. He pulled down his own pants and boxers leaving himself fully naked. He reached for the hem of Jisung’s shirt and pulled it over the younger’s head and tossed it aside.

“Oh my god, Jisung.” Minho gasped. His eyes widened and he stared at Jisung’s stomach.

“Ah fuck. For a second I forgot about it.” Jisung looked on his own stomach. It was covered in bruises.

Minho slightly stroke over it. “What has this man done to you?” Minho said, anger appearing in his voice again.

“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.” Jisung pushed his upper body and cupped Minho’s face. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. I promise.” He gave Minho a kiss on his lips.

Minho looked at the bruises again. Jisung saw fear in Minho’s eyes. Fear to touch him. Fear to hurt him even more.

“Look.” Jisung said. He slowly pushed Minho down on his back. He crawled on top of the older boy and sat down on his thighs.

“You won’t hurt me like this.” Jisung smiled convincing. Minho nodded still in slight doubt. But he trusted Jisung.

“Just keep looking at my eyes.” Jisung stroke Minho’s hair out of his face. “Can you do that for me, baby?” Jisung asked. Minho followed the demand and looked deep into Jisung’s eyes. He nodded.

Jisung reached for the lube. He poured some of it in his hand and wrapped his hand around Minho’s dick. He started pumping to spread the lube.

After a few pumps Jisung lifted himself up and placed Minho’s dick at his entrance. He slowly let himself slide down until Minho’s dick filled Jisung up. Minho let out a deep moan. He grabbed on Jisung’s slim waist.

Jisung lifted himself up again and glided back down on Minho’s erection. He let out a loud moan and repeated the process. Every time he let himself fall onto his boyfriend again Jisung could feel how Minho was relaxing more and more.

The younger rolled his hips at a faster pace Minho slightly guiding his movements. Minho started thrusting up into Jisung at the matching rhythm.

“Fuck, Min.” Jisung nearly screamed. “Touch me. Please, touch me.” Jisung begged without breaking the eye contact.

Minho obeyed and wrapped one hand around Jisung’s dick. He started pumping.

“Faster.” Jisung commanded.

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you are that dominant.” Minho said with a smirk and pumped faster.

Jisung picked up the pace of riding Minho.

“Minho, I’m so close.” Jisung said. He laid his hands on Minho’s chest and rammed his nails into Minho’s skin.

“Cum for me, baby.” Minho said and picked up the pace of pumping his boyfriend. He thrusted up into Jisung harder each time.

Jisung threw his head back and fulfilled Minho’s wish. With a loud scream, he came on Minho’s stomach.

Minho enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend losing his mind like this. The scenery alone was enough to bring Minho even closer.

He thrusted up into Jisung a few more times before he came into the younger.

Jisung collapsed onto Minho heavy breathing, totally wracked. “We should use this position more often.” Jisung managed to say after a bit. Minho giggled.

“Yes, please.” Minho kissed Jisung’s head.

Minho pulled out of Jisung and cleaned up both of them.

Jisung snuggled himself into Minho’s arms.

The older petted Jisung’s hair. “Are you okay?” He asked worried.

“I am, Minho. As long as I am with you I am perfectly fine.” Jisung said.

Minho looked down on Jisung’s head. He smiled. He was proud of how brave and strong Jisung was. Minho admired how Jisung was able to somehow get through the torture he was going through for the past couple of years but he still wanted to protect him.

Minho never wanted to feel so useless, so dumb, so guilty ever again. He promised himself – he had to protect Jisung.

Minho thoughts were spinning – until they came to a stop.

“Then don’t leave.” Minho replied after a while.

“Hm?” Jisung lifted his head and looked into Minho’s eyes.

“Don’t leave me again.” Minho repeated.

“I already told you I won’t leave you as long as you won’t leave me.” Jisung replied, smiled and kissed his boyfriend. He rested his head back on Minho’s chest.

“No, Jisung. I mean it.” Minho sounded serious. Jisung lifted his head and looked back at his boyfriend.

“I can’t let you go back to this house. I won’t let you go there ever again.” Minho said.

“Minho, what are you talking about?” Jisung wondered.

Minho stroke Jisung’s cheek and smiled. “Move in.” He said.

Jisung’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I know it’s early. I know we haven’t been together for long. I know we are still young. I know this might be scary. But I really can’t let you go back to this house, Jisung. I’m too afraid.” Minho started explaining. “You would be stuck with him for another two years before you finish school and can move out to start university. And this is my own flat. And my university is close so I won’t be moving away for the next time. You could finish your school in peace and worst case if you don’t like it here I guess you still have Changbin’s but at least you could move out and-” Minho babbled.

“Are you for real?” Jisung stopped him. Minho nodded fast.

“Okay.” Jisung replied calmly.

Minho raised his brows.

“What?” He asked.

“I will move in.” Jisung said.

“Really?” Minho’s eyes lit up.

Jisung smiled and nodded.

“Oh my god, Han Jisung. You make me so happy.” Minho pulled Jisung into his arms and hugged him tightly. His stomach felt like exploding and his heart like combusting. These four small just meant the world to Minho.

He was sure this was the right decision. He loved Jisung. He has never loved anyone as much as he loved this young boy and he wanted to have him around him every second of the day.

Jisung looked back at Minho. “But only if your parents are fine with it.” Jisung said worried.

“I haven’t talked about anything else but you for the past couple of months. They know how happy you make me and they will be more than fine with it.” Minho nodded.

Jisung smiled. “So, I’m really moving in?” Jisung asked.

“As soon as possible.” Minho pressed his lips on Jisung’s. “I love you so much, Jisung.”

“I love you, too.” Jisung hugged Minho. The younger started sobbing. Not because of sadness, but because of happiness. The first time since his mother left Jisung felt completely accepted and loved as the person he was. The first time in years Jisung felt at home. Jisung found the things he has been searching for so many years in Minho. Acceptance. Love. Happiness. Minho was his happiness. Minho was his soulmate. Minho was his home.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this <3


End file.
